Digital Huntsmen of the X-Antibody
by SaurusRock625
Summary: During the Vytal Festival, Jaune and team RWBY are transported to the Digital World. They meet their Digimon partners and go on the adventure of a lifetime. Just what kind of battles and shenanigans will ensue?
1. Chapter 1

_**Please disregard this chapter and the next. I used this one originally in List of Crossovers, but posted it again in this story to avoid confusion to new readers. Sorry about that.**_

 _ ***I still don't own RWBY or Digimon!***_

* * *

 _ **Welcome to the Digital World!**_

* * *

Jaune felt as though he was floating for the longest time. He didn't know what happened to him. One minute he and the rest of Team RWBY are standing up for Yang at the Vytal Festival, then there was this horrible blinding light, and then… he didn't know WHAT happened!

"Jaune? Wake up, Jaune! Are you dead?" asked a voice before it asked "Can I have your hoodie if you're dead?"

Jaune struggled to open his eyes for a few moments, but he eventually managed to crack them open.

"Ugh, what happened…?" Jaune asked tiredly.

He managed to fully open his eyes and felt a small weight on his chest. He looked up and saw a pair of green eyes staring back at him. And these ones definitely didn't belong to anyone he knows. Naturally, the Arc boy did the only thing he could think of.

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

He screamed at the top of his lungs.

Jaune tumbled back a few feet as he stood up to face the odd creature. And he was beginning to think that the tacos he ate for dinner the previous night might've been causing him to hallucinate or something.

"Okay, that's the last time I eat tacos made by Nora!" Jaune said to himself.

And he had a good reason to. That girl replaces the taco shells with pancakes! NOT a good flavor combination.

"Whoa, you've got a serious set of lungs on ya, Jaune! But you don't gotta be scared, I've been waiting all this time for you!" the creature said in a male voice.

Now that Jaune got a good look at the creature, he could tell that it at least wasn't a Grimm. It was pink and seemed to have no limbs. It's face was only a mouth and a pair of green eyes, and it has two long, wavy ears on top of its head. But what set this little guy apart was that he has a scar on his forehead that looks like an X.

"What do you mean you've been waiting for me?" Jaune asked.

"Exactly that! My name's Koromon X, and we're partners!"

"Koromon X… what does the 'X' stand for?" Jaune asked.

Koromon X just grinned and told Jaune what he knew about it.

"It means that I was born with something called an X-Antibody. I don't know what that is or what it's for, but it sounds important somehow."

"Well, all I know is that I've gotta find my friends before something else happens!" Jaune said.

But as he was about to walk off in a random direction, he realized he doesn't know anything about the layout of this land. So he turned to the only person/creature that does.

"Uhh, you want to come with me?" Jaune asked.

"Carry me?" Koromon X asked.

"Huh?"

Jaune yelped in surprise when Koromon X just up and hopped into his arms.

"You've got two long legs, so you can move faster than me. So until we find your friends, I need you to carry me! Now go! Mush! Upward and onward, Blondie!" Koromon X said like an old timey adventurer.

Jaune just rolled his eyes as his new little friend reminded him of Doctor Oobleck and began to walk deeper into the woods. Everything seemed to look the same to Jaune as he just couldn't distinguish any sort of landmark. But luckily, he has Koromon X to help keep him on the straight and narrow. Ain't life grand?

"Hey, Jaune, what do your friends look like?" Koromon X asked.

"Well, the friends who came with me: there's four of them. They're all girls, but they have characteristics that you can't miss. Ruby has black hair with red streaks in it and wears a red cloak with a hood, her older sister, Yang, has long blonde hair and violet eyes, Weiss has white hair in an offset ponytail and a scar on her left eye, and Blake has black hair, yellow eyes and also wears a bow in her hair." Jaune explained.

"Wow, from what you explained, they do sound hard to miss!" Koromon X admitted.

"Jaune? Is that you?"

Jaune and Koromon X turned around to see a girl with long black hair, yellow eyes and a bow in her hair walk out of the foliage.

"Blake! Are you okay?" Jaune asked.

"I'm fine, but I have this strange creature following me." Blake replied.

A small creature that was a paler pink than Koromon X walked out next to Blake, but unlike Koromon X, this one has four stumpy limbs that make it resemble a guinea pig. Also, it has two long wavy ears that cross to form an 'X' at the base.

"Hi there, I'm Tokomon X. Anybody hungry?"

Jaune started to flip out as he realized that another one of these things was here! He flailed around a bit and nearly dropped Koromon X. But he quickly regained his bearings as he realized they probably aren't in their home world anymore.

"What in the world are these guys?!" Jaune asked.

"I don't know, but I think the world we're in now is their home world. I don't know anything about Dust or a Semblance that can traverse worlds." Blake said.

"Yeah. Maybe Weiss knows something about that, I mean she's an expert on Dust." Jaune suggested.

"Jaune! Blake! You're both alive!"

"Ruby, slow down!"

"Yeah, we can't run as fast as you, dolt!"

"Girls, you too?!" Jaune asked.

Three girls ran into the clearing, each matching one of the descriptions that Jaune gave Koromon X. And like Jaune and Blake, all three of them have a strange little creature with them.

"Yeah, we're here too, Vomit boy." Yang said.

"No, I mean those things with you." Jaune clarified.

Yang looked to the creature held in her arms, now understanding what her friend meant. The one she was holding looked kinda like a little dragon with a long body like a snake, yellow skin with red markings, pointed ears, small limbs and lavender eyes.

Weiss has a little ball of purplish-grey fur with stumpy arms and legs, a big zigzagging mouth, black eyes with yellow irises, pointed ears like a fox, and a thick pointy tail. Also, his face has a patch of white fur on it.

Finally, Ruby has a little white puff ball that looks kinda like a marshmallow with eyes, a mouth and golden wings at first glance. But the little one also has an 'X' shaped scar on its forehead, just like Koromon X.

"Oh, these guys? Well…" trailed off Weiss.

She really wasn't sure how to respond. But she did know one thing. These creatures aren't Grimm.

"Hi there! You guys appear pleasant. Dorimon is my name, and I'm quite pleased to meet you." said the Fox looking one.

"And as for me, I'm Kyokyomon! And I'm gonna slither my way to your world! Eh? Eh? Eeehhh?" said the little rock dragon.

His pun made everyone else groan while Yang laughed herself silly at it. Quite ironic how the two of them seem to share the same sense of humor, eh?

"I'm sorry about my brother. He likes to make stupid puns every now and again. Most of the time it's just pranks and puerile practical jokes. I'm his brother, Puttimon X." said the little marshmallow in a squeaky male voice.

Koromon X looked up at Jaune and raised a nonexistent eyebrow at the boy.

"Why did she call you Vomit boy?" Koromon X asked.

"I get motion sickness, so I ended up throwing up on her shoes by accident. That's why she gave me that stupid nickname." Jaune replied.

"So, now that the gang's all here, does anyone have any idea where we are and how we got here?" Yang asked.

All she got was a bunch of negative shakes of the head from her friends.

"Sorry, Yang. But all I remember is that we were trying to stop Ironwood and his troops from throwing you in the slammer, then there was this bright flash of light and I don't remember anything after that!" Weiss said.

Well this is a real beard scratcher for our young heroes. What could a flash of light have to do with being transported to a new world full of strange creatures and no Grimm? It certainly raises quite a few questions. Blake's bow suddenly twitched as she looked towards a few bushes.

"What's wrong, Blake?" Ruby asked.

"I hear voices coming from over there." she replied.

"Blake's right. I can hear them too!" Tokomon X added.

Even though he didn't have a sword, Jaune swallowed his fear and picked up a big stick in case there were hostiles. He walked over to the bushes with everyone else close behind. When he parted the bushes, they saw something that both confused them and made them breathe sighs of relief.

A boy with messy brown hair, goggles and wearing a blue and yellow shirt, a pair of shorts, sneakers and gloves was lying on his back with another Koromon sitting on his chest. But this Koromon lacks the scar on his forehead.

"Tai? Yoo hoo, Tai?" Koromon called.

"Yeah, I'm okay." the now named Tai said as he woke up.

He opened his eyes to reveal that they were a rich brown color. But as soon as he saw the pink thing staring at him, Jaune ended up getting a sense of déjà vu.

He too screamed and backed up a few feet before standing up in fear of the creature.

"THAT IS THE LAST TIME I EAT CAMP FOOD!" Tai proclaimed.

Quite ironic that he said almost exactly what Jaune said earlier, isn't it? The other Koromon started bouncing up to Tai, obviously very excited about something.

"Hey, you don't need to be afraid, Tai. I'm your friend, I'm your friend, I'm your friend!" he said to the still freaked out boy.

"Uh, just what are you? Have you had your rabies shots?" Tai asked.

His question didn't seem to deter the little guy, as his smile never left his face… body…? Uh… whatever he has.

"Everything's gonna be alright now, Tai. I've been waiting for you."

Tai yelped as the little guy leapt into his hands.

"Waiting for me?!" Tai inquired.

"My name's Koromon, and we're partners!"

"Koromon. And that means… talking head?" Tai asked, having calmed down a bit.

Koromon seemed to merely nod before speaking again.

"Hm. It means brave little warrior. And don't forget it, Tai."

"So what do you mean by partners? And how did you know my name?" Tai asked.

"Excuse us, kid? Are you okay?" Jaune asked as he walked into the clearing.

Tai turned around to face Jaune and his friends, and was visibly relieved to see more humans than just him in the area.

"Well, aside from being totally freaked out, I'm fine." Tai replied before asking "Who are you guys?"

"I'm Jaune Arc. And these are my friends, Ruby Rose…"

"Hi!" chirped Ruby.

"Yang Xiao Long…"

"'Sup?" greeted Yang.

"Blake Belladonna…"

Blake just nodded in greeting.

"And Weiss Schnee."

"I'd shake hands, but yours appear to be full at the moment." quipped Weiss.

"Tai, is that you?"

* * *

 _ **Jaune's POV.**_

* * *

We all turned around to see a new kid show up. He looked like he was around the same age as Tai, but he had spiky auburn colored hair, black eyes, and pale skin. He also wears an orange button up shirt, and a pair of green cargo shorts.

"Izzy? You're here too?" Tai asked.

"That's right. And I have this pink thing following me." Izzy said.

That's when another creature walked… crawled…? Out from the bushes next to the child. It too had a pink body, only it had big brown eyes, and a pair of arms with three, brown, stumpy fingers at the ends. It spoke up in a squeaky male voice.

"It is me, Motimon, at your service. Anybody want lunch?"

Both me and Tai flailed our arms around as we freaked out again. In the process, we accidentally dropped Koromon and Koromon X. Though it didn't seem to hurt either of them as the bounced on the ground. But Tai was the one to ask about this.

"ANOTHER ONE?! What ARE they?!"

"Oh, allow me to introduce myself. My friends call me Motimon. Everyone does, actually."

"I believe that those remote digital gadgets have taken on an actual life form." Izzy hypothesized. "I don't remember anything like this in the camp brochure."

"Ya think? It's weird." Tai added.

I crouched down to get a better feel of our surroundings using my Aura. Something about this place was pretty unusual, and not in the natural way. I mean in the weird, we're going to die kind of way. ...What? I've gotten that feeling more times than I care to count due to fighting Grimm as long as I have.

"The vegetation seems lush, although the soil is quite common." I said, reporting my findings.

"Nothing is common in Digi-World." Motimon said.

"That's right, Jaune. You're in the Digi-World!" Koromon X added.

I scratched my head when Koromon X said that, but wasn't complaining since she gave us an idea of where we are. Although, Tai and Izzy still didn't seem all that convinced.

"And just where is the Digi-World?" Tai asked.

"Well, I don't care so much where it is. I want to know WHAT it is." Weiss said.

"I guess I'll just have to take a look for myself." Tai added.

* * *

 _ **Tai's POV.**_

* * *

I climbed up to the top of the tallest tree I could find and sat on a branch that looked strong enough to support my weight. The sudden appearance of Jaune and his friends does raise a few questions, but I'll save those for later. I've gotta figure out where we are, and find the others.

I reached into my pocket, and took out my mini telescope. I put it to my eye, and started looking for any landmarks that I might recognize. But what I saw really threw me for a loop.

"The ocean? What's that doing there? Our campsite isn't anywhere near the ocean. And I don't remember those mountains being there." I say to myself. "Hmmm, something tells me a compass isn't going to help much."

As I kept looking around, the little pink guy from earlier climbed up and sat on the branch next to me.

"Hey, Tai, what do ya see?" he asked.

"Nothing I recognize…" I say back when something catches my eye. "Huh? Wait, what's that?"

It looks like a giant red and green kuwagata beetle with four arms, two legs, and a massive pair of pincers flying through the sky. It looped around and started flying in mine and little guy's direction.

"Look at that! It's some kind of giant, red beetle. And it's flying right at us!"

I took my telescope off of my eye and saw that the beetle was a lot closer than I thought. The little guy and I ducked down on our respective branches just in time for the top half of the tree to get sliced off by a pincer. The others down on the ground were sent into a major panic from the initial attack.

I CAN'T WATCH! THAT IS ONE SERIOUSLY BAD DIGIMON, EVEN WHEN HE'S IN A GOOD MOOD!" I heard Motimon say from the ground.

"Motimon's right! That bug ain't nothin' to sneeze at!" added Kyokyomon.

"That's just great." Izzy complained.

The beetle circled around again, fully intent on killing us! I managed to right myself back on the branch, just as the little guy started explaining who this guy is.

"WATCH OUT! His name is Kuwagamon. He's an insectoid Digimon, vicious and ruthless! With teeth like knives and scissor hands that can chop through anything!" Little Guy explained.

"Who needs a gardener?" I asked rhetorically.

I was panicking a lot as Kuwagamon closed in on us, but the little guy did something totally crazy. He jumped off his branch, took a deep breath, and shot pink bubbles from his mouth. They hit Kuwagamon, but they didn't do much. The little guy took a glancing blow, but he at least veered off course just enough to hit the tree while knocking me down from my branch.

I expected to hit the ground, but was surprised to be caught by one of those women. What was her name? Blake? She set me down on my feet, and started checking me for injuries.

"Tai, are you okay?" Izzy asked in concern.

"Well, I have had better days, but I'm okay. Blake kept me from taking a pretty bad fall."

I couldn't say much of anything else as the little guy from before landed hard on the ground. We all gasped in shock and slight fear for his safety.

"Little guy!" I called moving to pick him up. "You should pick on bugs your own size. What's your name? Koromon?"

"That's me." He replied.

I smiled at him, touched by his act of kindness.

"You're pretty brave, for a little guy. I'm impressed."

Koromon smiled at me from the compliment I gave him.

"It was nothing." Koromon replied.

* * *

 _ **Regular POV.**_

* * *

"Uh, guys? He's coming right at us again!" Izzy warned.

"Oh dear, oh dear! Quickly, everyone! This way!" Motimon said as he hopped off.

Our group of fourteen, counting their Digimon, wasted no time in following him but Kuwagamon was still right on our tails. His menacing roars echoed through the forest as he kept chasing after his chosen prey. His massive pincers chopped the tops off of many unfortunate trees that just so happened to be in his way.

"Hurry up! For having two long legs, you people are awfully slow!" Motimon complained. "Hurry, inside this tree!"

Motimon jumped at a tree, and seemed to faze right into it. The humans were startled by this at first, but Tai and Jaune quickly got over it as the young boy grabbed Izzy's arm and dragged him into the tree. Jaune and the others jumped in right after them, and were amazed by what they saw.

While the outside of the tree looked the same as any other tree, but the inside of it looked like slabs of metal that had been welded together. It was both incredible, and very confusing.

"What kind of tree is this?" Izzy asked.

"It's a hiding tree, silly." Motimon replied.

"Hiding tree. Why am I not surprised?" Blake asked with a blank look.

"Your guess is as good as mine, sister." Tokomon X added.

Everyone heard more of Kuwagamon's roars from outside the tree, and hunkered down. They figured that if they stayed quiet long enough, he'd give up the hunt and go away. Or at least choose to go after a different prey item.

It seemed to work. Kuwagamon's roars began to grow fainter as he left the area. He was obviously pissed off that he'd missed his target, but went off in search of new prey.

"I think he's gone." Ruby said to the others.

"All clear! You all can come out now." Says a new voice that clearly belonged to a girl.

Our heroes and heroines walked out of the tree to see a girl who looked about Tai's age. She had tan skin, brown eyes, and reddish orange hair. She was wearing a strange looking blue hat, a yellow tank top, a pair of skinny jeans, sneakers, and a pair of red gloves.

"Sora!" Tai said, relieved to see a friend. "We were just setting up a trap for that big bug."

That's when we noticed another one of those odd creatures by Sora's feet. It was also pink, but it was a few shades darker than Koromon, Koromon X, Tokomon X or Motimon. It had blue leaves and a red stem on its head, green eyes, and a slight beak.

"I am enchanted to meet you, friends of Sora. Welcome." it greeted in a female voice.

"Tai, Izzy, ladies and gentleman, meet Yokomon - my own personal something or other." Sora introduced.

"Looks kinda like a radish." Tai said.

"Nice observation, Tai." Yang said rhetorically.

"Must be another one of them. Whatever they are." Izzy said.

Everyone looked back towards Koromon X and the others, wondering what they are. That's when Weisd felt a major migraine coming on. ANOTHER one of them showed up! This one was another Tokomon, only this one lacks the crisscrossing ears of Tokomon X.

"They're popping up everywhere!" Izzy said.

"I know!" Weiss complained.

"Hello, I am Tokomon." It introduced in a male voice before turning to the trees. "Hey, TK, over here!"

"Coming!" replied the voice of a small child.

"Tokomon, there you are!"

"TK!" called an older voice.

Two new boys came running out from the trees. One of them was obviously the youngest in the group, looking to be about six or seven years old. He had light skin, short, blonde hair, and blue eyes. He wears a green vest over a light green shirt with long sleeves, khaki shorts, yellow socks, green and white strapped tennis shoes, and an odd green hat with a blue gem stone.

The older boy looked like he was around Tai and Sora's age. He has spiky blonde hair, light skin, and blue eyes. He wears a sleeveless green shirt, brown gloves, blue jeans, and dark brown shoes with gray soles. Held under his arm was a small creature that looked like an earless, orange furred ape head with red eyes, and a big, black horn sticking out of the top of his head… Body…? Oh, forget it!

"Hey, Matt, you too?" Tai asked.

"Yeah, I'm here too." the older blonde answered.

"No, he means that creature under your arm." Jaune elaborated.

Matt looked at the little guy.

"Oh, t-this guy? Well, uh…"

"Hello. You appear pleasant." the little guy said. "Tsunomon is my name, and I am quite pleased to meet you."

While TK and Tokomon were cuddling like the children they were, Jaune was busy trying to make sense of what was going on. Being the best strategist between teams RWBY and JNPR meant he needed to stay at the top of his game if they were to come out alive. But Jaune couldn't think straight, because a screaming, blue haired, glasses wearing boy was running right towards the group. And Tai seemed to know who this is.

"Joe?"

Now that Jaune got a closer look, he could see yet another creature was floating along right behind Joe. It resembled a blue eyed, grey skinned plesiosaur hatchling with only the front flippers, a shorter neck, and a strange, orange hair on its head.

"Help me! This thing…! This thing…! It won't leave me alone!" Joe cried, stopping in front of us.

"Hey, who you calling a thing?" the creature asked as he perched on Joe's shoulder. "I'm no stuffed animal. The name is Bukamon."

Joe started freaking out again after Bukamon introduced himself and looked helplessly at our gathered group. And obviously, he was oblivious as to how they could be so calm, given the situation.

"What's wrong with you guys?! Can't you see this creature hanging off of me?" Joe asked.

He looked down, and noticed the others by our feet. No one was really surprised by the child's freak out.

"They're everywhere! What are they?!" Joe demanded to know.

Bukamon floated down to join his friends, as he started them off.

"We're -"

"- Digimon! Digital Monsters!" They exclaimed all at once.

Now this REALLY shocked everyone. Jaune and his entourage knew that they definitely weren't in Remnant anymore, but this was just plain ridiculous!

"Digital MONSTERS?" Tai asked.

"Yes, Digimon!" They replied back.

"We're not just Digital Monsters; we're much more than that. We're kinda cute." Koromon said.

"And very loyal." Tsunomon added.

"With beautiful hair." Yokomon continued.

"Or maybe no hair at all." Motimon elaborated.

"We can be funny." Bukamon added with a laugh.

"And adorable." Tokomon said.

"And we can also be some of the most courageous." Dorimon added.

"Or even the greatest of comedians!" Kyokyomon said.

"Some of us value friendship over anything else." Puttimon X added.

"We can be lovable!" Tokomon X said.

"And majorly quick witted!" Koromon X finished.

"It's a pleasure to meet each of you. My name's Tai, and these are my friends from camp. I'd like you to meet Sora."

"Nice place you got here. Except the bugs." Sora said.

"The self-proclaimed cool one over there is Matt." Tai continued.

"No autographs, please." Matt said.

"And this is Joe."

"I'd shake hands, if you had any." Joe said.

"Izzy here is our computer expert."

"Do you have internet access?" Izzy asked.

"And last, but not least, this little guy is, uh…"

"TK. Call me TK. And I'm not as small as I look."

Jaune stepped forward and began his own introduction.

"Some of you here know us already, but we'll reintroduce ourselves. My name's Jaune Arc, and these are my friends from Beacon Academy. The girl with the bow in her hair is Blake."

"Do you happen to have any libraries or bookstores?" Blake asked.

"Our blonde brawler here is Yang Xiao Long."

"Yup! I'mma just stand here and keep being awesome!" Yang proclaimed.

"Ruby here is Yang's little sister and our resident weapons expert."

"If we could find a forge around here, I could make us all some pretty good temporary weapons to protect ourselves." Ruby said whilst pondering their situation.

"And finally, we have Weiss Schnee. She's the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company."

"Charmed to meet you all!" Weiss said.

"There now, is that everybody?" Tai asked.

"What happened to that girl with the funny pink hat?" Sora asked.

"Now now, her name is Mimi." Tai chided.

"Perhaps she's picking flowers, or on a nature hike." Izzy suggested.

Izzy was interrupted by a blood curdling scream piercing the air. Which was far more painful for Blake, due to her ultra sensitive hearing.

 **"AAAHHH! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"**

"Come on!" Tai said.

"We're right behind you!" Ruby followed up.

They all ran towards where they heard the scream, knowing that we probably didn't have much time. Ruby decided against using her speed Semblance, knowing that everyone else would have trouble keeping up otherwise.

"Ok, so she's not picking flowers." Izzy admitted.

"Mimi, where are you?" Tai called out.

Eventually, we saw a girl - who they assumed was Mimi - running for her life with a plant like creature.

Mimi is a girl with light skin, long wavy light brown hair and brown eyes. She mostly wears her hair tied back in a high ponytail with a yellow hair band, with long strands framing her face. She wears a western-style red dress with a buttoned turtleneck, a dark brown belt with a golden buckle, light brown gloves with brown straps around the wrists, pink socks, and brown and white shoes. She also wears a large pink cowgirl hat with a white drawstring.

"Mimi, it's okay!" Tai said, trying to calm her down.

But Jaune and the girls could sense that there was something chasing the child. Something very big, very familiar, and VERY hungry. And it did not take them very long to figure out what it was.

"That isn't what she's running from. Stay here, kids!" Yang ordered as she ran towards the girl.

"Yang, wait!" Tai called.

That's when he and the others saw what our heroes from Remnant had sensed. It was none other than Kuwagamon who was chasing the young girl!

"It's that big bug again!" Tai said in horror.

 **"HIT THE DIRT!"** Yang yelled as her eyes turned red.

Fortunately, Mimi did what Yang said and dived to the ground. Calling on her immense strength, Yang leapt up and threw a wicked right hook at Kuwagamon, hitting him square in the face! But he proved to be far more durable than she thought, as he was only pushed back a few feet from her punch. But she didn't let that deter her!

 **"Why don't you pick on someone your own species, ya overgrown piece of frog food!"** Yang yelled.

Kuwagamon roared in anger, but he flew off anyway. Although, Yang and the others highly doubted that they've seen the last of him.

"Mimi, are you alright?" the plant asked in a feminine voice, proving that she's a female.

"I think so." Mimi breathed.

"Don't worry, Tanemon is here to protect you!"

Sora and Jaune walked up to Mimi, and tried to calm her down. Jaune was well versed in field medicine so he started searching for injuries, knowing that Mimi might have gotten hurt running from that oversized beetle.

"It's okay now." Sora said.

"Oh, Sora."

Jaune stopped his examination as soon as Mimi was calmer.

"Good, you're not hurt. You are one very lucky girl." Jaune said to Mimi.

"Thank you mister…"

"Jaune Arc. Just call me Jaune."

"WATCH OUT, HERE HE COMES AGAIN!" Tai informed.

And he was right. Kuwagamon apparently was very determined to get his prey. And they knew that meant them!

"RUN!" Sora shouted.

Everyone began to run for their lives as the giant, predatory beetle flew after them. Jaune and the girls were mentally cursing themselves for losing their weapons, but knew it probably wouldn't make much of a difference. Kuwagamon's exoskeleton was just way too strong!

"GET DOWN!" Matt called as he pushed TK to the ground.

Everyone else followed, allowing Kuwagamon to fly over them while cutting more trees in the process.

"Will this nightmare never end!?" Joe asked, cringing as a tree fell near him. "My mom is gonna want a complete and total refund!"

"Now is hardly the time to file a lawsuit!" Jaune quipped.

"Here he comes again!" Yokomon warned.

"Ok, that does it, no more running away!" Tai exclaimed.

"I agree with Tai. That bug has attacked us for the last time!" Jaune added, punching his palm in agreement.

"What else can we do?" Sora asked.

"She's right, there's no way we can fight that thing." Matt said.

"And not win anyway." Izzy added.

Reluctantly, they began running again as they tried to find a way to evade Kuwagamon's continued assault. But their run for survival came to an abrupt end when they stopped at a cliff.

"Great, anyone bring a helicopter?" Matt asked rhetorically.

Tai and Jaune began to approach the edge, hoping to find a way down. Perhaps there were some vines growing on the side of the cliff that could be used as a makeshift rope ladder.

"Be careful, Tai. And you too, Jaune." Sora warned.

"There's no way down." Tai reported.

"He's right. We have find another way!" Jaune added.

"Another way WHERE?" Sora asked.

Before anyone could say anything, Kuwagamon burst through the underbrush! He roared as he once again missed our young heroes, and Jaune immediately started dragging Tai to the others. And a good thing, too. Because Kuwagamon is circling back again!

"WATCH OUT, GUYS!" Sora shouted.

Jaune may have been too busy dragging Tai to safety, but he still noticed that Koromon and Koromon X were bouncing to the rescue.

"Here I go!" Koromon said.

"Don't forget me!" Koromon X added.

They inhaled, and blew more pink bubbles at Kuwagamon. Unfortunately, like the last time, these bubbles had no effect.

"Oh no, not again!" Tai exclaimed.

Jaune could only watch in horror Koromon and Koromon X were knocked out of the air by Kuwagamon.

 **"DIGIMON, ATTACK!"** Yokomon yelled, as each and every one of the digimon blew bubbles at Kuwagamon.

However, they were all knocked away by Kuwagamon. But this time, the attack was not in vain. Kuwagamon flew off course, and crashed into a cluster of trees. The group heard a low growling sound which they chalked up to being how Kuwagamon groans in pain.

"Yokomon!" Sora exclaimed.

All of the digimon were injured. The wounds themselves weren't fatal, but it hurt like heck.

"Koromon, are you crazy? Why'd you do it?" Tai asked.

"Sorry. It's just; I'm trying to make a good impression." Koromon said.

"Crazy guy." Tai said.

Every member of this group rushed over to their digimon partners, worry written clearly on their faces.

"Yokomon." Sora said.

"Tanemon, talk to me." Mimi begged.

"They must be programmed for courage." Izzy theorized as he picked Motimon up.

"Tokomon, what's wrong?" TK asked.

"Hey, Tsunomon, wake up." Matt said.

"Bukamon, wake up." Joe said.

"Koromon X, talk to me, are you alright?" Jaune asked.

He couldn't live with himself if he allowed another of his friends to get hurt when he could have done something to prevent it. Though he was slightly relieved to see that Koromon X was the least injured out of all of them.

"I'm fine. We X-Antibody types are made of sterner stuff." Koromon X replied.

"Puttimon X! Whatever you do, please don't go into the light!" Ruby begged.

"Kyokyomon… Why'd you do it?!" demanded an almost sobbing Yang.

"Sorry, Yang… but I'm not gonna let one of my friends get hurt on my watch…!" Kyokyomon declared.

"Dorimon…" whispered Weiss.

"Pull yourself together, Tokomon X! You've got to wake up!" Blake cried desperately.

Suddenly, they heard Joe cry out in worry. Everyone looked over to see Kuwagamon stomping his way out of the trees.

" _Sweet Monty Oum above, Kuwagamon is PISSED!"_ Jaune thought to myself.

"Get back!" Matt exclaimed.

Everyone ran towards the edge of the cliff with their Digimon clutched in their arms. Kuwagamon continued to roar in anger and hunger as he snapped his pincers at them. The situation seems quite hopeless now, doesn't it?

"I was hoping we'd seen the last of him." Sora said.

"Me too. I guess he had other plans, huh?" Tai said in agreement.

"I knew I should've brought my bug spray." Matt complained.

"Everybody get ready to run!" Ruby ordered.

Kuwagamon once again roared and snapped his pincers at our heroes and heroines. Well, if our team from Remnant is going to die, at least they'll have prevented these kids from being claimed by the cold clutches of death. But that's when Koromon said something that stunned them all.

"No, we fight!"

"Huh?" Tai said.

"That's right, it's the only way. Stand and fight." Koromon said.

"Give it up, will ya?" Tai said.

"No, Koromon's right, it's time to show what we're made of." Motimon said.

"No don't!" Izzy pleaded.

"They're right!" Yokomon said.

"No way! It's hopeless; you're no match for him, Yokomon!" Sora said.

"Let me go, Let me go, Let me go, Let me go!" Tsunomon exclaimed, struggling to get out of Matt's grip.

"Yes! We can do it, We can do it, We can do it, We can do it, We can do it, We can do it!" Tokomon said, trying to get out of TK's grip.

"Let me go, Let me go, Let me go!" Bukamon exclaimed, flapping his arms to get out of Joe's arms.

"Tanemon, you too?" Mimi asked. Tanemon nodded her head.

Jaune looked at Koromon X, and saw that he too wanted to fight. He looked at him… and Jaune could see a bit of himself in the little one. He wanted to protect everyone, however he can. He smiled and set him down.

"Go on, Koromon X. You can do it!" Jaune encouraged.

"You're not gonna try to stop me?" Koromon X asked.

Jaune shook his head.

"No way. And do you know why?" Jaune asked. Not waiting for a response, he continued. "Because I know that deep within, you have the power to take down Kuwagamon and save your friends! But you won't be alone! You've got all of us on your side!"

Jaune reached down and grabbed a big stick to use as a makeshift sword.

"Now, come on. Let's show that oversized maggot who is really at the top of the food chain!"

Koromon X smiled and nodded.

"Yang, you're probably going to be mad about this, but I'm going out there too!" Kyokyomon declared.

"What are you, crazy?!" Yang asked incredulously.

"He's right! Our only option left is to stand and fight!" Dorimon added.

"Yeah, what he said!" Puttimon X declared.

"Don't think I'm letting you guys have all the fun!" Tokomon X said as he wriggled his way out of Blake's arms.

"I'm sorry Tai." Koromon said, before flying out of Tai's arms.

The other Digimon quickly followed suit.

"Come on, Digimon!" Koromon said, leading the charge.

As all of the Digimon charged in to attack Kuwagamon with Jaune by their side, they all heard their partners begging for them to retreat.

 **"It's useless! Yokomon!"** Sora exclaimed.

 **"Don't do it, Motimon!"** Izzy shouted.

 **"No wait! Don't do it, Tsunomon!"** Matt called out.

 **"Don't go!"** TK cried.

 **"Turn around! Come back, Bukamon!"** Joe shouted out worriedly.

 **"Tanemon! Be careful!"** Mimi said.

" **Puttimon X! You can't go!"** Ruby cried.

" **Kyokyomon, please come back!"** Yang begged.

" **Dorimon… You'd better come back alive, you little dolt!"** Weiss threatened with tears in her eyes.

Blake's lower lip quivered as she tried not to cry. She knew that Jaune would be okay with Koromon X by his side, but the thought of losing Tokomon X just made her heart hurt. Even though she's only just met the little guy, she's gotten quite attached to him. So she did the only thing she could do at that time…

" **YOU CAN DO IT, TOKOMON X!"** cheered Blake.

 **"No! Don't Koromon, come back!"** Tai called as he attempted to run after Koromon.

Suddenly, there was a mysterious glow coming from Tai and the others. Our heroes from Remnant looked over to see that there were seven devices of similar design clipped to their bodies.

A similar glow manifiested in front of Jaune and the others as they each grabbed a ball of light. The light died down to reveal five more devices of the same design as the children's. And the screens on them were glowing with a rainbow light! Then, a dark cloud appeared above the digimon, and twelve rainbow colored lights beams descended over them and caused them to change shape.

 **"KOROMON DIGIVOLVE TOO… AGUMON!"**

Agumon is a short and stout Tyrannosaurus rex-like Digimon standing about 3 feet tall, and has amber orange skin and light green eyes. He also has flattened forearms with broad, three-clawed hands, and his legs and arms are shown to be very vascular. His tail is stubby, and his head and snout are almost as large as the rest of his body.

" **KOROMON X DIGIVOLVE TO… AGUMON X!"**

Agumon X looks almost the same as Agumon, only he has these blue stripes all over his body in a similar fashion to a tiger.

" **TOKOMON X DIGIVOLVE TO… MONODRAMON!"**

Monodramon is a small purple dragon-like Digimon that is bipedal in body structure. He has red and yellow markings on his body, small wings on his arms, and three drill shaped claws on each hand.

 **"YOKOMON DIGIVOLVE TOO… BIYOMON!"**

Biyomon is a pink bird with arm-like wings, a feather mane, a red beak, blue eyes, blue stripes on her crest, blue borders on two of her head feathers and her tail feathers, yellow legs, and red claws on her wings and feet. She wears a metallic ring on her left leg.  
 **  
"MOTIMON DIGIVOLVE TOO… TENTOMON!"**

Tentomon resembles an enormous ladybug. He has six legs in total, with the front pair used as arms with grey talons at the end. He has large, green eyes and two yellow antennae reaching out from his head. His wing-case is covered with grey spines. His mouth doesn't move when he speaks, but does when he eats.

 **"TSUNOMON DIGIVOLVE TOO… GABUMON!"**

Gabumon is a maroon-eyed yellow-skinned lizard in a bluish-white pelt with navy blue markings. A yellow horn protrudes at the top of his head and his belly is blue with unusual pink markings.

" **DORIMON DIGIVOLVE TO… GABUMON X!"**

Gabumon X for all intents and purposes looks exactly like Gabumon. However, he has one arm exposed from the fur pelt he's wearing, floppier ears like a dog, and the claws on his pelt, namely his left arm, are longer and sharper. He also has a bushier tail like a beast and is more feral in his appearance.

 **"TOKOMON DIGIVOLVE TOO… PATAMON!"**

Patamon is a small flying guinea pig-like creature with light blue eyes and bat-like wings, which could possibly be his ears. He has a short, stubby tail. His underside is a light cream color, while his back and head are orange.

 **"BUKAMON DIGIVOLVE TOO… GOMAMON!"**

Gomamon is a white, furry seal with no nose and long ears, purple markings, an orange-red mane, large claws, a short tail, and a W-shaped smile with two pointed teeth popping out.  
 **  
"TANEMON DIGIVOLVE TOO… PALMON!"**

Palmon is a plant-like creature which has light green skin with purple-tipped claws. She has a pink flower with a yellow center on her head. She has a small tail and small bumps lining her back.

" **KYOKYOMON DIGIVOLVE TO… RYUDAMON!"**

Ryudamon is a tricky Digimon to describe. He looks like a furry yellow dragon that wears black samurai armor. He stands on two feet with two small arms that have sharp claws at the end, and despite the heavy and durable appearance of his armor, he doesn't look the least bit slow.

" **PUTTIMON X DIGIVOLVE TO… SALAMON X!"**

Salamon X is a small Digimon that looks like a pure white puppy dog. He has long, floppy ears, no toes on his paws, and he wears a huge golden ring around his neck like a collar.

The light soon died down to reveal our heroes' Digimon allies in their new forms. They were all astounded by what they were seeing, and I think that even Kuwagamon was surprised.

"Look at them! What happened to the little guys?!" Sora asked.

"They're… bigger." Tai replied.

"That's putting it lightly, Tai." Blake quipped.

With a battle cry, the Digimon charged at Kuwagamon and rammed him at full force. But they were easily swatted away by the larger beetle Digimon. They landed hard on the ground, but just got right back up.

"Alright, you asked for it!" Agumon growled.

In response to this, Kuwagamon started flapping his wings again and tried to take flight. But our heroes' Digimon friends weren't about to let that happen.

 **"Poison Ivy!"** Palmon chanted.

She extended her fingers like vines, and easily grappled Kuwagamon in order to prevent him from escaping. Patamon flew up, and readied an attack of his own.

 **"Boom Bubble!"**

Patamon inflated his body, and shot a bubble of compressed power at the giant beetle. It hit its mark, doing damage with concussive energy. Tentomon buzzed up and shot off an attack of his own.

 **"Super Shocker!"**

Our group of protagonists was astounded by the fact that Tentomon shot a blast of electricity from his antennae. It hit home and sent Kuwagamon to the ground just in time to get tripped up by Gomamon and Ryudamon. Agumon X and Agumon, along with Gabumon, Gabumon X, Monodramon and Biyomon were ready to hit him as well.

"Stand back, everyone!" Agumon warned. **"Pepper Breath!"** he and Agumon X intoned as they shot fireballs at Kuwagamon.

Both attacks hit their target just as Gabumon and the others followed up with their own attacks.

 **"Blue Blaster!"**

Gabumon and Gabumon X opened their mouths, and shot a pair of concentrated streams of blue fire at their foe.  
 **  
"Spiral Twister!"** Biyomon shot a spiral of green fire at Kuwagamon.

" **Air Blast!"** intoned Monodramon as he shot a compressed blast of air from his mouth.

All of the attacks were spot on, and caused Kuwagamon's head to catch fire. Kuwagamon roared in pain, then reared his head back and roared some more in order to douse the flames.

"Now, all together!" Agumon X ordered.

All of them shot their attacks at Kuwagamon, and they all hit him in the chest. This caused his body to ignite with a massive amount of flame. But that wasn't the end of it.

 **"Puppy Paw!"**

Salamon X ran up to Kuwagamon, jumped up and landed a solid punch right in the overgrown bug's kisser! The giant bug roared in pain one last time before falling back into the trees and groaning in defeat.

Our heroes stood there in shock, barely able to process what had happened. It was just amazing!

"They made vaporware out of him!" Izzy said in awe.

"Told you we could do it!" Agumon laughed, as all of the digimon ran to their tamers.

Tai just broke out into a huge grin and ran over to hug his Digimon partner..

"Koromon, or Agumon or whoever you are you did it! You did it! You did it!" Tai cheered.

Everyone smiled and laughed as they celebrated with their Digimon. Even Weiss was laughing and hugging Gabumon X as they celebrated their victory.

"How about that Super Shocker? Pretty wizard huh?" Tentomon asked Izzy.

"So how'd I do, boss?" Agumon X asked..

"You were amazing out there, buddy!" Jaune replied. "And… boss?"

"Yeah, you're the boss!" Agumon X said.

"OH, MONODRAMON! I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE NOT HURT!" wailed Blake as she engulfed her Digimon in a bone crushing hug.

"Yes... I know… But you don't have to choke me to prove it!" Monodramon wheezed out.

Ruby was just laughing as Salamon X assaulted her with a barrage of doggy kisses to the face. Something Ruby was happy to pay back by scratching him behind the ear.

"That was awesome the way you guys beat Kuwagamon!" Yang praised.

"Yep! You could say Kuwagamon really got burned on that deal!" Ryudamon quipped with a pun.

This time, however, everyone was laughing at that well executed pun. But the celebration was not to last. Like a bean burrito returning to ruin your day, Kuwagamon burst through the trees once more. And boy did he seem pissed off!

"Watch out!" Sora shouted.

Tai and Agumon ran out of the way just in time to avoid Kuwagamon as he jammed his pincers into the cliffside. The result was cracks forming in the area where his pincers were stuck.

"Guess we celebrated too soon." Jaune said.

Thanks to Kuwagamon, the cliff started to give way, making everyone all fall into the river. they screamed as they thought that this may very well be the end of them all.

* * *

 _Looks like things have gone from bad to worse as our heroes and heroines plummet to their doom! Will they survive? How did they get there? Is this perhaps another one of Ozpin's hairbrained schemes? Find out on the next chapter of Digital Huntsmen of the X-Antibody!_

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here we go, everyone! You wanted it, I provided it! Also, to those of you wondering when I'm going to update some of my other stories. I'll provide an update schedule at the end of this chapter. For now, enjoy the chapter.**_

 _ ***I still don't own RWBY or Digimon!***_

* * *

 _ **The Birth of Greymon! - Greymon X on a Rampage!**_

* * *

 _Last time of Digital Huntsmen of the X-Antibody, twelve children were mysteriously transported to a place known as the Digital World where they encountered several creatures called Digimon. After narrowly escaping from a creature called Kuwagamon, it looked like they were about to plummet to their untimely deaths! Will they live to fight another day? Find out now!_

* * *

All of the children screamed as they plummeted to the waters below. This is double trouble for Blake, due to the fact that as a cat Faunus she can't swim. The children were holding onto their Digimon for dear life as they screamed in fear for their lives. Even Jaune and the gang were screaming at the top of their lungs, and they're training to fight against the dark forces of Salem!

 **"Sora!"** Biyomon cried.

 **"Izzy!"** Tentomon cried after her.

 **"TK!"** Patamon followed up.

The three flying Digimon grabbed a hold of their respective human partners and tried to pull them up, but they weren't strong enough and continued to plummet. Palmon grabbed on to Mimi, and attempted to use her vine fingers like grappling hooks in a ledge in the cliff. Unfortunately, that part of the cliff was unstable and broke off. Even Ryudamon tried his best to help Yang. He grabbed a hold of her and tried to use his clawed hands as grappling hooks to stay attached to the cliff.

But it wasn't enough. His claws weren't sharp enough.

Jaune is really starting to wish that he had a Semblance for this kind of problem. Then he'd be able to at least give everyone else a few extra moments of life. After all, out of all the huntsmen in training there, Jaune thought of himself as the most expendable.

Joe and Gomamon were the first to fall into the water. And it seemed to be a good thing this time, since Gomamon seemed to have a way to help everyone out of this mess.

 **"Fish Net!"** Gomamon intoned as he surfaced.

Suddenly, a whole school of brightly colored fish started to swim closer, and closer together forming a raft of some sort. And a good thing, too. Everyone landed on the fish raft, sustaining no injuries whatsoever.

"Whoa. This is some ride." Tai said.

"Understatement of the year, Tai." Weiss quipped dryly.

"Hey, look out!" Matt warned.

Our young heroes and heroines looked to see what Matt was warning them about, and saw the remainder of the cliff fall into the river along with Kuwagamon. Everyone was about to start panicking again, when Gomamon acted on instinct.

 **"GO!"** he yelled.

The fish raft began to swim faster than before as the fish prevented the Digidestined from being hit by the falling debris and that Digimon. But the huge wave that followed is a different story. Everyone held onto the raft as tightly as they could as the waters raged and sent them forward at an alarming rate.

 **"Surf's up, dudes!"** Yang in spite of the situation.

No one had to worry about the rushing water for very long, though. Know why? Because they just washed up on dry land. Everyone groaned from exhaustion, although Matt was the first of us to recover from this whole ordeal.

"I knew we'd be okay. I wasn't worried." he said calmly.

"Really? So you were only faking all that screaming for your mommy?" Ruby asked, not realizing that Matt was putting up a front.

Weiss just looked at Ruby like she was an idiot.

"Dolt!" Weiss insulted half-heartedly.

"What was that, a floating fish market?" Joe asked.

"Lucky for us, those fish were having a school reunion." Gomamon joked.

Joe raised an eyebrow, and fixed his glasses. He clearly did not understand the seal Digimon's joke, so Gomamon decided to explain things to the blue haired boy.

"I'm kidding. Those fish are good friends of mine, and I just asked them for a lift."

"And all this time I thought I was allergic to seafood. Thank you… uh, I guess it's not Bukamon?" Joe inquired.

"Gomamon now."

"Gomamon. Hm."

"And I guess you're not Tokomon, are you?" TK asked.

"Mm hm, now I'm Patamon." Patamon replied.

"It's all because we Digivolved." Agumon explained.

"I don't think that word's in my dictionary." Tai said.

"I've never heard of that word either." Blake added.

Izzy put a hand on his chin as he thought about this. Obviously, the boy was very bright, as he figured this out faster than even the smartest of professors at Beacon or Signal Academy would have been able to.

"So Digivolving is what happens when they advance to the next level and become more powerful than before." Izzy theorized.

And Tentomon confirmed that theory.

"Right, all of us Digivolved. I went from Motimon to Tentomon."

"I Digivolved from Yokomon to Biyomon." Biyomon said.

"First I was Tsunomon, then Gabumon." Gabumon explained.

"And I changed from Tanemon to Palmon." Palmon added.

"Blake, you met me when I was Tokomon X. Well now, I'm Monodramon."

"And me, I was Koromon. Now I'm Agumon."

"Ruby, you guys knew me as Puttimon X. But now I'm Salamon X."

"I Digivolved from Kyokyomon to Ryudamon."

"I started off as Dorimon, then turned into Gabumon X."

"And finally, Jaune, I was Koromon X before Digivolving into Agumon X."

The kids were all amazed by this. They had no idea that creatures like these actually existed, and yet here they are. Jaune and the others have dealt with Grimm, of course, but never anything quite like this! To be honest, the group from Remnant was kind of jealous of the abilities of these Digimon, and silently wished that they could do something like their attacks. Jaune especially.

"When you Digivolved, you certainly got way bigger. Does this mean you're something different now, or are you still Digimon?" Tai asked.

"Digimon. But I needed your help, Tai." Agumon replied.

"Me? For what?" Tai asked.

"You see, Digivolving is a very difficult process. In order for it to be successful, I had to share your energy." Agumon explained.

Almost like a lightbulb lit up over Jaune's head, he remembered something from the fight with Kuwagamon.

"Wait just one cotton pickin' minute here! You mean to tell me that the pull I felt on my Aura was you?" Jaune asked his partner.

"Yup. It sure was." Agumon X replied.

"I'm going to be getting a lot of headaches in the future, aren't I?" Jaune asked.

"Most likely." Agumon X replied. "But don't worry, I'll try to make sure they're not that frequent."

Jaune rubbed his temples as he groaned in annoyance. He was already feeling a migraine the size of Arkansas coming on, and he hated it more than motion sickness. Is this what professor Goodwitch has to go through all the time? If so, then perhaps he should invest in some very strong Aspirin. A LOT of Aspirin. And cut the professor a break while he's at it.

"Aura?" Izzy asked. "What exactly is Aura? And what does it have to do with any of this?"

Jaune froze as his eyes went wide. He completely forgot that these kids didn't know what Aura is. Luckily, Yang came to the boy's rescue.

"We'll tell you about it later." she said to Izzy.

"So I guess you guys don't run on batteries, huh?" Sora asked Biyomon.

"Sure don't." Biyomon replied.

"But how do you access my energy?" Izzy asked Tentomon.

"Even we don't know everything." was Tentomon's reply.

"Thanks for my magical powers." Palmon said to Mimi while spinning a bit.

"This whole thing makes my head spinny." Mimi complained.

"So I made you change. That is so cool!" TK said.

"Yep. Sure is." Patamon said in agreement.

"My mom warned me about strangers." Joe said.

Jaune noticed the hurt look on Gomamon's face, and got a bit miffed. If there was one thing he would regret more than having to forge his transcripts, it's letting his friends down. But he didn't want to come off as a jerk to any of these kids, so he decided to act like the responsible adult he was going to become.

"Joe, while I admit that what your mother said about strangers is good advice, you should know better than to consider Gomamon a stranger! You can't just avoid strangers your whole life, or you'll never make any friends! Besides, my mom always tells me that strangers are just friends you haven't met."

"That's some pretty good advice in its own right, when you think about it." Matt said.

Team RWBY was just plain impressed that Jaune actually was able to quickly diffuse a situation before it could get out of hand. He's never had this kind of luck with Nora. Then again, kids without Aura are easier to handle than Nora because… well, she's Nora.

Jaune, however, was more focused on the task of getting Joe to open up around Gomamon. He could see from the boy's crestfallen face that he regretted saying something as stupid as that.

"Sorry." Joe said to the older boy.

Jaune put a hand on Joe's shoulder, and softened his voice a bit. Though he retained the firm tone in his voice.

"I know you are, but I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." Jaune said.

Seeming to understand what Jaune meant, Joe turned to face Gomamon.

"Gomamon, I'm sorry I thought of you as a stranger." Joe said.

"That's okay, Joe. After all, I'm your friend for life!" Gomamon said, happy that Joe apologized.

"Okay, come on, what're we going to do?" Matt asked.

"If there was a payphone nearby, we could call the police, or a firefighter, or my mother." Joe said.

Our group of five from Remnant looked at him with an expression that said "really?".

"Okay in that order: no, we're not calling any law enforcement agency! As for firefighters, they'd be no help here! And how would calling your mother solve anything?" Yang asked.

"Yang is right. Besides, we don't even know where we are." Tai added.

"We know where we started. Up there, on that mountain." Sora stated.

"I say we forget about going back, and explore around here." Matt suggested.

And quite frankly, our huntsmen and huntresses in training agreed with him. It would be pointless to go back, since that mountain must've been Kuwagamon's territory. And if they went back, they'd just be attacked again. It'd be like holding up a sign that says 'We're over here, please eat us!' But Joe seemed adamant about not doing anything else.

"I'm not exploring anywhere! I say we stay right where we are." Joe objected.

"And do what? Wait for Kuwagamon to find and attack us again?" Ruby asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, let's wait for that giant bug to come get us." Matt said, siding with me on this argument. "We need to find a road leading someplace to get away from here."

"Matt's right, but without a compass we don't even know which way is North." Izzy added.

"Wait! I do!" Tentomon exclaimed.

"Well, which way is it?" Izzy asked.

"It's the opposite of south." Tentomon said, making Izzy sweat drop.

Even Yang had sweatdropped at such a ridiculous joke. And she's normally the resident punster of the group! But she understood that Tentomon was just trying to help lighten the mood.

"I shouldn't wear these pants, they ride up when I do a lot of walking." Joe said to himself.

"You know, if we get back to where we were, we might find some clues as to why we're here in this place." Sora said.

"Wait, are there more giant monsters like that giant beetle?" Mimi asked fearfully.

"Yes indeedy." Palmon said

"Ick!" Mimi yelped.

"Those monsters don't scare me." Matt bragged.

Blake and Monodramon just rolled their eyes. They knew that Matt was just as scared of Kuwagamon as everyone else was. Not that either of them will admit that out loud, mind you.

"Are there humans?" Tai asked Agumon.

"Humans? Others like you?" Agumon asked.

Tai nodded, hoping for the best.

"You're the first ever. There's never been anything but us Digimon." Agumon said.

"So, okay, you're all Digimon. But what about all these monsters? Are they all digimon too?" Tai wondered.

"It's creepy. And dangerous." Sora said before asking "And what happens when it gets dark?"

Jaune too was starting to get a little worried with all of these unknown variables suddenly rising up. Sora has a point. It's possible that nighttime predators might come out when they least expect it. Even though everyone's training to be huntsmen, without their weapons, they can't protect the group from every threat in this new world.

"Who says it ever gets dark?" Matt asked in return.

"That phenomenon would be completely unnatural." Izzy said.

Weiss looked at Izzy like he just said something stupid. Wait - he has.

"Izzy, we've been transported to an entirely different world, Yang can practically punch a giant bug into submission, and we are also surrounded by Digital Monsters. I'd hardly call any of this natural." she told him.

"She kinda has a point there. How can any of this be labeled as natural?" Joe asked.

"Well, we're not gonna find out anything by sitting around here." Tai said.

"I agree with Tai. Come on, everyone." Jaune said.

"Where do you guys think you're going?" Matt asked.

That stopped Jaune in his tracks. He looked to Tai for an answer, and he looked back at them while smirking. For some odd reason, no one liked that look on his face.

"Up on that cliff, that's where I saw the ocean." Tai replied.

"The ocean?" Matt asked in return.

"Yep, there might be a boat or something." Tai said.

"Let's water ski home." Matt joked.

"Funny." Sora said.

"At a time like this, I think we'd be far better off just to find a cave and hide. We keep our eyes open, and when a camp counselor comes-" Joe said.

"Hey Joe, everyone's leaving us!" Gomamon said.

"Wait for me!" Joe said.

* * *

 _ **Jaune's POV.**_

* * *

All of us started walking downstream with Gomamon swimming in the river alongside us. We really didn't want to walk in silence, so we decided to converse with each other. Namely with our Digimon.

"These trees are beautiful!" Sora said in awe.

"Yeah, they're really different; I just thought they were subtropical." Izzy replied.

"Whatever they are, they're aggravating my hay fever." Joe said with a stuffy nose.

"Hey, Joe, is there anything you don't complain about?" Matt asked rhetorically, making Gabumon chuckle.

I ignored Matt's response and sniffled a bit as well. Of all the times to forget my allergy medication! Hay fever and motion sickness are more common problems than people realize!

"Need a tissue?" Agumon X asked.

I didn't even question where he got that from and just accepted it. I blew my nose to try and get rid of the pollen that was aggravating my sinuses, grateful to my Digimon partner.

"Digital monsters, who came up with that name anyway?" Izzy asked.

"Just call us digimon, we like that." Tentomon said.

"I only asked because your composition isn't at all machine like." Izzy said.

"Oh really?" Tentomon drawled, then discharged electricity from his wings, making Izzy jump back.

"Hey, watch it!" he exclaimed.

"So Patamon, can you really fly?" TK asked.

"Of course." Patamon replied.

He then jumped in the air in an attempt to fly, but he wasn't really going anywhere. In fact, if anything, he was going in reverse.

"Wow that's cool, but you're going the wrong way." TK said.

"I'm faster than that, watch!" Biyomon bragged.

She then started to fly as well, but was going as fast as Patamon, and in the same direction. You guessed it - she's stuck in reverse.

"Wouldn't it be faster to walk?" Sora asked.

"Hey, Monodramon, can you fly like Patamon and Biyomon?" Blake asked.

The small, purple dragon just shook his head no and gestured to his left wing-like appendage.

"Sorry, Blake, but these puppies are just for show." Monodramon said.

Speaking of puppies… Salamon X was snuggled up in Ruby's arms, panting like the dog he is as the hooded girl rubbed his belly. I swear, Ruby's obsession with dogs is almost as bad as her obsession with cookies.

"Oh, yeah…! That's the ticket!" Salamon X said, wagging his tail like crazy.

"You are just as cute as Zwei, if not cuter! Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy? Who gets all the kisses? You do! Yeah, you do!" Ruby cooed. "And when we get back home, we can eat Weiss's homework!"

That drew an indignant look from our resident ice queen.

"Palmon, I've been meaning to ask, who does your hair?" Mimi asked.

"It's natural; I wake up in the morning like this." Palmon replied.

"Wow, maybe you can let me work with it." Mimi said.

I noticed Palmon blush before she asked "Do you think you put too much emphasis on appearance?"

"Well, honestly I never really thought about it." Mimi said.

"Honestly, I kinda like my hair the way it is." Palmon said.

Yang nodded in approval at Palmon's statement. No surprise there, she's more protective of her hair than my own mother! And that's saying something!

...I wonder if she gets that from HER mother?

"Once I get back, this is gonna be one great story." Tai said.

"Yep!" Agumon said.

"But, not a single soul will ever believe me." Tai said.

"That Kuwagamon back there, he was huge." Izzy said.

"And he's not the only one." Tentomon said.

"Don't worry, Yang! I'll take care of them!" Ryudamon declared.

That didn't do much to ease my worries. I knew that there might be many new enemies in this world, but more creatures like Kuwagamon?! That's just asking for one of us to get killed off! Now I REALLY wish that I still had Crocea Mors! Or at least a Semblance. I was broken from my musings when Gabumon and Gabumon X sniffed the air.

"Ah, nothing like the ocean." Gabumon said with a content sigh.

"I'm with ya there, brother." Gabumon X added in agreement.

We looked ahead and sure enough, a great big beach came into view! It was far bigger than any of the ones I've ever been to back home, and it sure was tempting to just remove my hoodie and try to get a tan.

Not that I'd succeed. I burn easily.

"Ha ha! Everyone in the water!" Gomamon exclaimed.

"Hey, let's build a giant sand castle!" TK said.

"Oh, I forgot my bathing suit!" Mimi whined.

"Who brought the sun tan lotion?" Yang asked.

"I want all the fish!" Blake said with a cat-like look in her eyes.

And where'd she get the fork and spoon from? On second thought, I don't want to know.

"Yang, I wanna go swimming!" Ruby said.

"Wait a minute. Listen." Matt ordered.

We all quieted down for a moment, and heard the sound of a ringing phone. Several phones, to be accurate.

"What's that?" Matt asked.

"A phone." Tai said.

"Either that or we're all hearing things." Sora said.

We all kept walking towards the beach, and lo and behold, there were several payphones lined up along the shore. While this solved one problem, I got an uneasy feeling about those phone booths.

"I told you all we needed was a phone! We're saved!" Joe said in joy.

We quickened our place to a run as we tried to get there in time to answer. Tai and Agumon made it there first, but when they did, the ringing stopped. Rather abruptly, if I do say so myself.

"Why'd it stop ringing, Tai?" Agumon asked.

"Wrong number?" Tai wondered.

"Well that's bizarre." Sora added in disappointment.

"My theory is aliens. They've set these phone booths up as a trap." Izzy said.

That theory didn't make any sense to me. What would aliens want with all of us? We're not that interested to beings from other planets, are we?

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Blake thought aloud.

You're not the only one, Blake. I can tell that there's something fishy about these booths. And for one thing, it's definitely not fish! Good thing none of the kids or Digimon were paying attention to what she said.

"If we find a place that delivers, let's order pizza." Matt joked.

"Whatever you get, no anchovies for me." Mimi said, not realizing that Matt was joking.

"The question is, what're these doing here at the beach?" Sora asked.

"So people can call their parents for a ride home!" Joe exclaimed.

"Parents? What exactly is a parents?" Gomamon asked.

That stunned all of us. Even me and my friends.

"You all really don't know what a parent is?" Ruby hesitantly asked.

Agumon X just shook his head no, confirming my suspicion. Sucks to be them, I guess.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, little red. But almost every time a Digimon is born, it's every mon for themselves. There are a few lucky ones that do get raised by parental figures until they can become strong enough to fend for themselves, but they're very far in between." Salamon X explained. "Me and my brother Ryudamon were a couple of the lucky ones. We have a mom and dad who live way far out east in a small village."

We were all wide eyed at that. It seems like Digimon have it worse off than any Faunus I've ever met.

"That's it, I'm outta here." Joe said with a straight face.

I walked up to a phone booth. I never had to use these things during my time as a huntsman in training, but I decided to see if I could help in any way.

"Does anybody have any loose change?" Tai asked.

"Why?" Izzy asked back.

"Izzy, for a smart kid, you sure are asking a lot of silly questions today." Yang said with a teasing smirk. "What are phone booths commonly used for?"

"Oh." Izzy said with a small blush. "You can use my phone card. The aliens can bill me." Izzy said to Tai.

"Maybe there's a quarter in one of the slots." TK suggested.

"I'm calling daddy." Mimi said.

"I'm hooking up to the internet." Izzy said.

"I'm calling collect." Matt said.

"Dibs on booth four." Sora said.

"Hey guys, wait for me, come on!" Joe exclaimed.

Me and the others were pretty hesitant about making any calls. For one thing, I don't think that Lien is a valid currency for these pay phones. Plus, who's to say Ironwood and his gang of soldiers won't try and use our calls to try and find us. And I don't think our Scrolls will get any service in this area.

Tai was the first one who's phone call was answered, but the replies were not exactly what I thought they'd be.

"Hello? Hey mom, it's me." Tai said.

"At the tone the time will be exactly 45 miles per hour, and 90 seconds." The phone said.

"Something's wrong, or mom's flipped." Tai said.

"Tomorrows forecast calls for clear skies with occasional ice cream." Mimi's phone said.

"What do you wear for that?" Mimi asked.

"This number only exists in your imagination. Please hang up, and don't call back." Matt and TK's phone said.

"What planet did I dial?" Matt asked.

"I'm telling you, it's a twisted alien joke." Izzy said.

"Why don't you try that one over there?" Tentomon suggested.

"I don't think it's any better." Biyomon said.

"No telephones are working in your service area. Hang up, and have a nice day." Sora's phone said. Sora huffed angrily in response.

"Any luck?" Tai asked.

"No." Sora said angrily.

"Weird." Tai said. "I got a strange feeling about this."

* * *

 _ **Normal POV.**_

* * *

"Maybe this one will?" Joe said.

"To leave a message, press 1 now. To leave a fingerprint, press 2 now. $15 dollars for the next 3 minutes." Joe's phone said.

"Okay, next one." Joe said with determination.

"Very curious, does Joe always behave like this?" Izzy asked.

"Every single day." Tai answered.

"No matter what number or how many times he dials, those phones aren't gonna work." Matt said.

"Well I'm going to keep searching for a boat or something." Tai said.

"Hey wait. We might not be able to call out, but someone else might be able to call in to us." Matt said.

Tai and Weiss gave Matt a look that said "You're kidding, right?"

"It's a waste of time doing nothing but sitting here." Tai said.

"Tai's right. We'll make far greater progress, in terms of getting rescued, if we go out and find some form of transportation." Weiss added.

But Matt wasn't budging.

"I'm going to stay here for a little while to see if anyone calls. Besides everyone could use a little rest." Matt said.

Tai looked at the rest of the group, and saw that they all could use a little rest. Jaune and his entourage may be training to become huntsmen and huntresses, but even they've got limits. As proven by the fact that Ruby is close to falling asleep helped show that they need the rest.

"And I'm getting pretty hungry too. That, and Jaune said he'd explain to me what he meant when he said 'Aura'." Izzy said.

Jaune looked at the ground and sighed. Somehow, he knew this would happen sooner or later. He just wished that it was later.

"Okay kids, someone bring Joe over and the girls and I will tell you everything. But I'm afraid this story does not have a happy ending." Jaune told them.

Sora managed to drag Joe away from the phone booth he was using, and Jaune began to tell them his story.

He told them of how he and his friends don't come from Earth, but instead from a world called Remnant. He told them of how Aura is an energy source generated from their souls, and can be unlocked by people who already have access to their Aura. He explained to them the Human/Faunus War, at which point Blake removed her bow to reveal her black cat ears, and how the Faunus as a whole suffer serious racial discrimination due to being part animal.

Then Weiss took over and explained how the people of their world are trained at a young age to fight against man eating creatures known as Grimm, and informed them about the many Huntsmen academies that took care of that training. And how almost every weapon in their world is also a gun. Even nunchucks.

Blake and Ruby alternated on explaining how one's Aura can create a physical manifestation of an individual's soul in the form of a Semblance. And how each Semblance is unique to every one human or Faunus. They used Ruby's speed Semblance as an example.

But then came the really heavy part of their tale. The Vytal Festival…

Yang explained how someone called Mercury Black had attacked her with the intent to kill during a break in the tournament, and she broke his legs in self-defense. But a man named General Ironwood and his troops tried to arrest her for assaulting an auraless individual. Jaune and the rest of her team were the only ones to stand up for her, willing to fight off everyone if it meant preventing Yang from being thrown behind bars.

"...And then there was this huge, blinding light that transported us here! You kids pretty much know the rest…" Yang said as she finished the story.

The blonde girl closed her eyes and waited for the onslaught of insults and words of scorn and anger. But they never came. Instead, there was a variety of reactions coming from the team. Even some of the Digimon.

Ryudamon looked ready to kill someone, Agumon X snorted fire from his nostrils, Salamon X was growling and sounding more like a full grown rottweiler than a puppy. Even Gabumon X and Monodramon looked ready to tear something apart!

"That General what's his face… just wait until I get my claws on him! There won't be enough left to fill a matchbox!" Ryudamon declared in anger.

"Hey, get in line!" Tai said.

"Yeah! If anyone's having the last laugh, I'm having it first!" Matt added.

TK and Mimi were hysterical, so Yang just got up and hugged them, figuring it would calm them down. Just like how her father and uncle Qrow did that for her and Ruby so many times when either of them was feeling blue.

"How could he do that to you?" Mimi asked through her tears. "He dares to call himself a police officer?!"

"No, he's more of a military general. But I suppose they're both pretty much the same thing. They both help to uphold the peace." Yang replied.

"Ironwood still should've at least conducted a proper investigation. He's always been too headstrong for his own good!" Weiss added.

"They're a bunch of meanies!" TK cried.

Yang just held the two crying children in her arms and did her best to comfort them. It was difficult with her own heart still hurting a bit. She knew that unless she could find a way to prove her innocence, she might as well give up on ever becoming a Huntress.

"So, you're from another dimension?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah. Crazy, huh?" Blake asked in return.

"And hard to believe." Sora said.

"Oh, you truly believe that? Then explain to me how Yang was able to punch Kuwagamon so hard that he stumbled back without having to be a Digimon." Weiss retorted.

Sora looked as though she was trying to come up with a good explanation, but couldn't think of anything. She ended up lowering her head in defeat.

"Touché." was Sora's reply.

"You know, I'm beginning to wonder something." Joe said, getting everyone's attention. "What if it wasn't really this Mercury fellow who attacked Yang in the first place, but someone else?"

Even though she didn't initially understand what he meant, Yang was willing to hear the boy out. After all, he might have a good idea as to who done it.

"What do you mean, Joe?" Jaune asked.

"Well, Ruby said that in your world the hunters and huntresses have these abilities called a Semblance, right?" Joe asked, getting a nod in return. "I theorize that there was someone working with Mercury at the Vytal Festival. Someone with a Semblance pertaining to mental illusions. They would have used their semblance to make Yang see that it was Mercury who was attacking her while in reality, it would've been whoever was casting the illusion. They knew Yang would retaliate, thus giving the general a reason to arrest her and getting her out of the picture for a much bigger plan."

That threw Jaune and his gang for a loop. Now that they thought about it, it makes perfect sense! It would also explain why Yang kept saying she saw Mercury attacking her first when nobody else saw that! Someone made her see that!

"Let's dwell on that later. For now, we need to gather any rations we might have." Weiss said. "Does anyone have any food at all?"

"All I have is that gadget that fell out of the sky at camp." Sora said.

"I forgot all about those weird gizmos." Tai said.

"If anybody's got a pink one, I'll trade." Mimi said after she and TK calmed down.

"What are they anyway?" TK asked.

"We wouldn't have them if they weren't important." Matt said.

"If I could take mine apart," Izzy said, but then his stomach growled. "Um, that is after I get something to eat. I'm really famished."

"Well the only thing I've got is my emergency supplies. It's got a first aid kit, some bandages and some medicine, but that's about all I got." Sora said.

"I have my trusty laptop computer, and a digital camera. Oh, and I've got a small cellphone too. Of course not one of them has worked since we got here." Izzy said.

"I can't believe you dragged all that computer stuff to summer camp." Tai said surprised.

"And what do you have?" Izzy asked accusingly.

"Uh, let's see. There's my mini telescope." Tai said.

"Sorry, but I don't have anything to eat either." Matt said.

"Well then, it's a good thing mom taught me to always be prepared." Jaune said.

He unzipped and removed his hoodie and armor to reveal a couple of secret pockets near the zipper. He began to empty the pockets of their contents, and much to everyone's delight, there was food in there! Although, it was all of the Japanese cuisine, it all still looked appetizing. There were several rice balls, a few sushi bentos that Blake was eyeing, a few assorted types of cooked chicken, beef and pork, and there were also some fortune cookies.

"I always keep a secret stash of food in case Nora eats everything in the dorm. Trust me, I'd rather be ANYWHERE other than Nora's stomach after one of her pig out sessions!" Jaune said.

"I thought your hoodie looked bulkier than usual!" Yang said. "But where'd you get all this grub?"

"My mom and dad taught me how to cook at a young age, thinking it would be a good idea to know how in case of an emergency. But that was mainly for if I ever got a girlfriend, because dad always told me that my wife would be my queen, and I should treat her as such." Jaune explained.

"Wow, that's amazing! Next thing you'll say is that you can sing, dance, do small house fixes, sew and garden!" Blake said offhandedly.

Lucky for Jaune, no one heard him mumble that he actually CAN do all of that.

"Hey look at what I got! Check it out." TK said.

He opened his bag to reveal a bunch of junk food, like chips, candy bars, etc. Typical for a small child.

"Wow, look at all those goodies! Why don't you be a good little boy and share those with your sweet Mimi?" Mimi said.

"Aw, you don't have to be so nice Mimi. I'm happy to share. You're the best. Isn't she cute?" TK said, turning to his big brother.

"Forget it." Matt said.

"I'm so hungry I could eat a horse." Tai said.

"I'd settle for a small cow." Izzy said.

"Hey Mimi, what've you got in that big bag? Some hair brushes and makeup?" Sora asked.

"Well let's take a look." Mimi said. "Here's a compass, cooking fuel, flashlight, one of those knives with all the things, and some other stuff."

Everyone of us was slack jawed. Perhaps even a little bit buggy eyed.

"What… who… why?!" Weiss stuttered.

"Why didn't you tell us you had a compass back when we needed one?" Matt asked.

"I thought it might be kind of fun to see how far we could get without one." Mimi said.

Weiss looked like she was just about ready to possibly strangle Mimi, until she said one crucial detail.

"Besides, it's broken."

 _"Well, I suppose that makes sense. Though she should've said that thing was busted in the first place!"_ Weiss thought to herself as she calmed down.

"Well so much for finding our way out of here." Tai said.

"Although, we could use the cooking fuel to make a signal fire." Matt suggested.

"That's true, or I guess we could barbeque some telephones." Sora added.

"Hey, where'd Joe run off to?" Monodramon asked.

Everyone looked over to see Joe standing in a phone booth, once again attempting to make a phone call.

"Oh boy, check out the genius. See, he's trying to call the telephone repair man because the telephone won't work. Problem is- Look! Joe's got the emergency food!" Tai said.

"No way!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Joe, hey Joe, look, you've got all the food!" Tai said.

"Hey don't you know it's rude to interrupt someone when they're on the telephone?" Joe asked.

"But that bag." Izzy said.

"This? I just brought it to give to Mimi, today was her day to carry the bag." Joe said.

"Think he likes ya." Palmon said.

"No way." Mimi denied.

"Mimi, you've got to stop thinking of yourself and do something to help someone else for once. Take a little responsibility." Joe said.

"That bag's too heavy for me." Mimi whined.

"Mimi, listen, you can't try to avoid taking responsibility like you're doing. You need to act mature and help out every now and again. Especially since we're in a life or death survival situation!" Jaune scolded.

Wow. He sounds so much like a parent scolding their child, doesn't he?

"Guys, guys, listen the most important thing now is we got some food to eat. So let's sit down and have some lunch." Tai said.

The children were all now sitting in a circle, ready to divide the food evenly amongst themselves. Except for Gomamon - who was floating peacefully in the ocean, looking ready for a nap.

* * *

 _ **Jaune's POV.**_

* * *

"Okay let's figure this out." Joe said. "There's twelve people times three days, times three meals comes to-"

"One hundred and eight meals." Izzy said.

"Right, so split it evenly between us we have enough-"

"Enough food for three days." Izzy said.

"Right. Oh, uh exactly, I guess you knew that." Joe said.

"But guys, when you add in the digimon we only have enough for 2 hours." Sora said.

"Oh that's right." Joe said.

"Not a problem at all. We digimon hunt and forage for ourselves." Gabumon explained.

"No need to include us in your calculations." Tentomon said.

"You sure Biyomon?" Sora asked.

"Absolutely. We can do alright for ourselves." Biyomon replied.

"Okay, now that that's taken care of, let's divide the food amongst the eight people here." Joe said.

"This is great; I could eat a dozen of these!" Tai said, while he and Agumon were chowing down.

I figured that it couldn't hurt too badly, so I gave Agumon X a rice ball.

"Thanks, Jaune." he said gratefully before popping the whole thing in his mouth.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Joe asked.

"I'm glad we never hear you complaining." Tai said. "Besides, Jaune gave Agumon X a rice ball."

"Oh, way to throw me into the Grimm horde!" I said sarcastically.

"You people make me crazy." Joe said.

"You really need to learn how to relax, Joe. All this stress just ain't good for you." I quipped.

Suddenly, Gomamon heard a growling noise and got on guard. The other digimon seemed to have heard it as well. Me and the girls also sensed something was wrong and got ready for combat. Biyomon stood up, and stared at the ocean.

"Now what's the matter?" Sora asked.

"Trouble." was Biyomon's reply.

As soon as Biyomon said that, a huge spout of water burst out of the sand. It smashed through all of the phone booths, sending them up into the air. We all ran away when the water got too close. And a good thing too, because the phone booths came crashing down over where we once were once gravity did its thing!

Suddenly, a giant hermit crab shell with spikes on it began tunneling out from under the sand.

"Shellmon!" Tentomon exclaimed.

"What's a Shellmon!?" Izzy asked.

"Something that gets mad for no reason!" Tentomon replied.

"That's not true Tentomon!" Agumon X exclaimed. "This must be his territory!"

Shellmon looked like a pink dinosaur from the waist up, but the rest of him was inside his spiral shell. He also had funny looking tentacle like hair.

"Attacked by two digital monsters on the same day! And doesn't Shellmon know I'm allergic to shellfish?" Joe asked in irritation.

We all started to panic as Shellmon started using his front arms to drag himself towards us.

"EVERYBODY UP HERE!" Joe called as he climbed up a hill.

Unfortunately, he was stopped by Shellmon when he got sprayed by a stream of pressurized water. He screamed as he ended up falling back towards us.

"JOE!" Gomamon cried, only to get attacked as well.

"DIGIMON ATTACK!" Agumon X shouted, as he led the other digimon into battle.

"Agumon, you show him!" Tai cheered.

 **"Pepper Breath!"** Agumon and Agumon X intoned as they each shot a ball of Fire at Shellmon.

Both attacks hit their marks, and did some damage. But when the other Digimon tried to use their attacks, none of them worked! The other Digimon were easily swatted away by Shellmon's massive hands. I seriously wish that I hadn't lost Crocea Mors! Then I'd at least be a little more help in this situation!

"What's happened to them?" Izzy asked.

"They look like they've lost their powers." Matt commented.

Agumon and Agumon X got closer to Shellmon and attacked once again. This time, their attacks did much more damage than before.

"Go get him, Agumon!" Tai cheered.

 **"DON'T LET UP!"** I added.

"Why is it only Agumon and Agumon X?" Izzy asked.

"We're just too hungry." Tentomon moaned.

"Gabumon." Matt said.

"I don't have any strength." Gabumon groaned.

"That's it; Agumon and Agumon X were the only ones to have eaten." Sora said.

"Now I see." Izzy said.

"Then the other Digimon don't have the strength to fight." Matt added.

"Agumon! It looks like it's just you, me, Jaune, and Agumon X now!" Tai said.

"Then give us a diversion." Agumon and Agumon X instructed.

"Hey Shellmon, ugly, over here!" Tai said as he ran past Shellmon.

"Yeah, this way! Yo momma was a hermit crab!" Jaune taunted.

"No don't!" Sora pleaded.

Agumon X launched a Pepper Breath attack at Shellmon and hit him in the eye, while Agumon hit his face with another Pepper Breath. I didn't have enough power left to try and call on my Aura - and I know why. Even I was too hungry to generate any attacks. But at least I could still melee, even without the family sword.

"These should work!" Tai said.

"Good idea!" I added.

We picked up a couple of metal poles from the broken phone booths, and began to use them as makeshift weapons.

"How do you like that?" Tai grunted as he jabbed Shellmon's exposed flesh.

I also managed to do some damage, only I used the sharp end of the pole I had. I guess all that sword training with Pyrrha really paid off! But we both dropped our weapons as Shellmon used his hair to grab me and Tai!

"Hold on guys!" Agumon said.

"Leave them alone, you overgrown crustacean!" Agumon X demanded.

Shellmon turned his attention to the two dinosaurs, and trapped them both with each of his legs. I watched helplessly as Shellmon fired his attack at the remaining members of our group.

"WATCH OUT! He's going to get everyone, and there's nothing I can do." Tai cried out.

"Grrr… I… I feel so useless…!" I wheezed out.

We both screamed in pain as Shellmon used his tentacles to crush us in his iron grip.

 **"TAI/JAUNE, NO!"** Agumon and BlackGuilmon criedd.

I thought for sure that I was going to die as I felt my ribs strain under the pressure of Shellmon's grip, even with my armor on, when suddenly both of our devices began to glow.

 **"DIGIVOLVE!"** Agumon and Agumon X shouted.

Our Digimon began to glow as they were enveloped in a cocoon of light, making us stare in awe despite the situation.

"What's going on?" Tai asked.

 **"AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO… GREYMON!"**

Greymon looked like a Ceratosaurus, had orange skin with blue stripes, sharp claws and teeth, and a brown helmet similar to that of a Triceratops.

" **AGUMON X DIGIVOLVE TO… GREYMON X!"**

Greymon X looks a lot like Greymon, but there are several subtle differences. For one thing, his horns have more of a curve to them than ordinary Greymon's, and he has these white spiked studs at the back of his skull. His skin is also a lighter shade of orange, looking almost yellow. And he has a white underbelly. Not to mention he's sleeker and seems to be built more for speed.

The sudden increase in height of the two new digimon knocked Shellmon onto his back, sending both me and Tai flying. Luckily, we landed softly on the sand. Well, as softly as one could land after literally being thrown. As we got back up to watch the fight, Greymon and Greymon X chuckled at Shellmon.

"Whoa he did it again, now he's Greymon." Tai said.

"And Agumon X has become Greymon X." I added.

Our digimon were ready to fight. Greymon and Greymon X versus Shellmon! I can tell you right now that this is going to be a serious clash of the titans.

Shellmon charged at Greymon, but Greymon X intercepted and grabbed him by the head before he started pushing him back. In retaliation, Shellmon fired water from his head, but Greymon and Greymon X dodged and shot streams of flames that were too much for it. Greymon and Greymon X changed at their opponent and threw Shellmon into the air using their horns.

 **"Digi Nova Blast!"** Greymon intoned, firing a huge ball of fire at Shellmon.

 **"Nova Fire!"** Greymon X intoned as he shot a ball of white fire at Shellmon.

The two attacks hit Shellmon with enough force to launch him back into the ocean, beating him into submission. The dinosaur duo then shrunk back down, and turned back to normal. Or, at least as normal as they could be.

"Agumon!" "Agumon X!" Tai and I cried out as we ran to our partners.

"Are you alright? You poor little guy, Agumon!" Tai said.

"Tai? Tai! Do you have anything to eat?" Agumon asked.

"Are you okay, Agumon X?" I asked.

"I should be the one asking you that. You were almost crushed to death by Shellmon!" Agumon X said.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. Thanks to you." I said.

"I'm glad you're okay, best buddy." Agumon X said, giving me a bro hug which I gladly returned.

A little while later, everyone was taking some time to dry off and recover from Shellmon's attack. Good thing he primarily attacks with water, but Blake is currently treating me for multiple bruises and two cracked ribs.

"Good thing your Aura kicked back in and took the full brunt of Shellmon's attack, or you'd be way worse off!" Blake commented as she used her bow as an improvised bandage wrap.

"Yeah, but now what're you going to use to hide your ears?" I asked.

Blake just shrugged and twitched her ears.

"I guess I'll just leave them out while we're here in Digi-World. Not like any other Faunus haters can see them." Blake replied.

"Hello? Come on, I know you're there!" Joe said, still trying to call someone for help.

Only problem is the phones are totalled. How's he gonna call anyone?!

"Operator? OPERATOR!" Joe shouted.

"There's really no reason to stay here now." Tai said.

"Who wants to break the bad news to Joe?" Matt asked.

"Alright you talked me into it." I said as I walked up to Joe. "Come on, Joe. We might as well leave before Shellmon decides to come back again."

Joe paled considerably at the thought, and rushed back to the others with Gomamon not far behind. I tell ya - kids these days. And when I got back, I noticed that the other Digimon were enjoying a nice meal. I decided that I could stand the hunger a bit more, and let them have the goodies.

But apparently, Agumon X didn't want me to go hungry and handed me a chocolate bar. I smiled in thanks, and took the candy. It may not be the best choice of food, but it's better than nothing.

"If you want any more, just say so." Sora said.

"Indeed. There's plenty left if you'd like seconds." Weiss added.

"Shellmon wasn't destroyed, he was just temporarily removed. We should pack up and leave before he decides to come back for round 2." Izzy said.

"Good idea." Matt said in agreement.

"In that case we should go back to the forest, because if anyone is looking for us that's the place they'll go." Joe said.

"Joe, weren't you listening earlier? We're the first humans here. Who's going to look for us?" Ruby asked.

I think we're all beginning to wonder if this kid ever listened to anything or anyone outside of school.

"Besides Joe, we fell off a cliff and floated down a river to get here. Getting back there is a big job." Sora said.

"And we could run into Kuwagamon." Mimi added.

"Now listen, logically speaking, if there are telephones here there must be people to use them." Izzy said. "So I think it makes good sense to find those people."

"That makes sense?" Joe asked.

"It certainly does." Sora replied.

"Then let's all get going!" Tai exclaimed.

"Anywhere you wanna go, I'll go Tai, you pick the direction." Agumon said.

"I'm with you all the way, Jaune! Let's show the Digi-World our radiant awesomeness!" Agumon X declared while striking an absolutely redonculous pose.

But I agreed with him. This may be very strange to me, but this adventure is going to be fun! Not to mention it'll keep Ironwood off our tails for a little while.

"Then let's get out of this place!" Tai exclaimed.

"And let the monsters beware!" Matt added.

"Well, my plan is to avoid all monsters. Yep, that's my plan." Joe said.

"Yeah, good luck with that." Yang laughed.

"Okay, here we go!" Tai said.

 **"DIGIMON!"** We all cheered.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Okay, here's my current update schedule.**_

 _ **For the next two weeks, I'll work on updating Kami's Avatar of the Omniverse. Then I'll take a few days to rest. After that, I'll just work on what I feel like. Got it? Okay! Good, okay.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm glad to see that this story got so many reviews. Hope to see at least seven more before the next chapter, and I just want you to know I'm still working out the Digivolution Routes for Agumon X, Gabumon X and Ryudamon.**_

 _ ***I still don't own RWBY or Digimon!***_

* * *

 _Hey everyone, it's Jaune here! So apparently, me and RWBY along with seven other kids have been transported to a place known as Digi-World: a world inhabited only by these creatures called Digimon. And after narrowly escaping an encounter with Kuwagamon, we all walked upstream to try and find some way of getting home. We heard ringing sounds and came across a bunch of phone booths, but they didn't turn out to be of much help._

 _Fortunately, we managed to scrounge up some food for everyone, but we weren't out of the woods yet! It turns out that beach we'd been resting on was the territory of this pink dinosaur/hermit crab hybrid called Shellmon, and boy was he mad that we were on his turf! He attacked us and nearly crushed me and Tai into paste! Our Digimon tried to fight back, but most of them didn't have any energy to use their attacks, leaving only Agumon and Agumon X in fighting condition. But even they were no match for Shellmon in their current states!_

 _Just when all hope seemed lost, Agumon Digivolved into Greymon while Agumon X did the same to become Greymon X! The tides of the battle quickly turned in our favor as the two giant fire breathers quickly overwhelmed and defeated Shellmon! Just what kind of adventures await us now? Find out here on Digital Huntsmen of the X-Antibody!_

* * *

 _ **Garurumon and Dobermon X**_

* * *

 _ **Weiss's POV.**_

Tai and Agumon were currently looking out to the waters below the cliff, and I couldn't help but admire the view. Not having to constantly worry about things like classes or living up to my father's expectations made it far easier to just enjoy sights like these.

Gabumon X was relishing in the tropical ocean breeze, and it gave me the urge to do this. I reached up over my head, and removed the clip that kept my hair in its usual style of an offset ponytail. I never realized how good it felt to wear my hair like this, as I let my long white hair fall freely down my back. If I'm being honest with myself, I'd say I feel like a teenager again instead of just being the heiress to my father's company.

But that's when I overheard Tai speaking with Agumon.

"Yo, Agumon." Tai said.

"What's up, Tai?" Agumon asked.

"I like it when you're Greymon. No offense, but why don't you stay that way?" Tai asked.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to ask about that too. Why can't you?" Jaune asked his own partner.

I had to admit, I too was curious as to why Agumon and Agumon X don't just remain as Greymon and Greymon X. Fortunately, Agumon seemed to have an answer.

"We can't." Agumon said. "But even superheroes need a rest."

That last comment caused Tai to fall over from how ridiculous it sounded, and he would've fallen over the edge if Agumon hadn't caught him by the shirt. We all shared a good chuckle at Tai's antics, but we soon found ourselves worrying when we heard a growl followed by heavy footsteps.

We looked back to see a new Digimon walking into the area. It looked like a cross between a Rhinoceros and a Monoclonius Dinosaur. It was a quadruped that was highly muscular, with light grey skin, green eyes, a mouth full of razor sharp teeth, three toes on each foot, and black colored armor covering it from head to tail. The armor was primarily on his snout, back, tail, and legs, and he had a single horn on his snout with red markings on his neck frill.

"Who's that Digimon?" Izzy asked.

"It's a Monochromon, but don't worry. He's a pretty laid back kind of Digimon." Tentomon answered.

The Monochromon continued to roar, and practically glared in our direction. I must admit, this action did make me very nervous.

"Although, It is wise to be a bit cautious around a Monochromon. They do tend to get a bit miffed when they're hungry." Tentomon warned.

"Then he must be starving, 'cause he's coming right at us!" Tai exclaimed with fear in his voice.

"And I think he wants to eat us!" Mimi added.

"Don't worry, kids! We can take him, so long as there's only one of him!" I declared.

But it appears as though the universe just LOVES proving me wrong. We heard another roar from behind us, and saw ANOTHER Monochromon advancing towards us. The only difference between the two being that this newcomer has a scar on his snout.

"You and your big mouth…!" Yang muttered to me.

"There's two of them!" Joe yelped.

"We're caught between a rock and two sets of teeth!" Matt panicked.

We all yelped and dived behind a rock as both Monochromon charged at each other. We heard the sound of metal against metal as their horns locked. We watched in both awe and fear as these mighty Digimon fought like wild animals. One of the Monochromon hit a rock with its tail and hit his enemy in the eye with some of the debris.

It was truly a stunning sight! I just HAVE to write this down in my diary later, but for now, there was still one question left unanswered.

"Something must've set those Monochromon off." Tai deduced.

"They're fighting over territory." Ryudamon said.

We watched in amazement and still slight fear as the first Monochromon charged at the intruder, and rammed him full speed with his nose horn.

"They can just have it, then!" Palmon said before running off.

Mimi yelped before following after her Digimon partner, and I knew that we'd surely be killed if we stuck around. So the rest of us followed the girl and her walking plant.

Back at the fight, the enemy Monochromon had the current territory holder around his neck with a jaw vice. But none of us paid any attention to them as we ran deeper into the underbrush.

"THEY CERTAINLY DON'T NEED US HANGING AROUND!" Tai called in panic.

"Don't we know it!" Monodramon said in response.

As we were running, it appeared as though, we'd make it out without injury. But TK ended up tripping over a rock. But on his way down, he grabbed Ruby's cloak and accidentally tripped her up!

"TK, COME ON!" Matt urged as he stopped to help his brother.

"Ruby, are you okay?" Yang asked.

Ever the overprotective big sister, isn't she?

"GUYS, HURRY! THOSE MONOCHROMON WON'T STAY BUSY FOR LONG!" Blake called.

"Right, we're coming!" TK called back.

"On my way!" Ruby added.

She got up and grabbed TK before using her speed Semblance to catch up with the rest of us. While Matt did know about our Semblances, he still looked kinda shocked to see one of them in action. But he didn't dwell on it for long and ran to catch up with us.

We couldn't see this happening at the time, but as the two Monochromon continued to fight, they got closer and closer to the cliff's edge. It wasn't that much longer until they both leaned over too far, and fell over and into the briny blue.

Once we were absolutely certain that we were clear of most dangers, we slowed our pace down to a nice walk. But several hours had passed since then, and everyone was getting very tired. Although me and the others were a little less winded than the others, due to our time out on the battlefield.

"I don't walk this much unless I'm at a mall. And as you can see, we're nowhere near one!" Mimi whined.

"But aren't you also normally carrying a bunch of shopping bags while you're there? How is THIS any different?" Jaune asked.

"I only have the one bag. And there's rocks, dirt and bugs everywhere!" Mimi stated like it was obvious.

If Mimi whines this much, I'd hate to see what Jaune has to put up with when dealing with his seven sisters. And when I think about it, I feel lucky to just have Winter.

"Mimi, stop whining." Tai irritably demanded.

"No! My feet hurt!" Mimi snapped.

"Maybe if you took your boots and socks off, you'd feel better, Mimi. It's much more practical, I think." Agumon X suggested.

And he was right about that. I had taken off my footwear some time ago, and found it to be much less painful to just walk around with my shoes off. Besides, high heels are not really suited to walking around in this kind of terrain. Unfortunately, Mimi was having none of it.

"I can't walk in dirt in my bare feet." Mimi said.

"I love the feel of dirt under my feet, especially between my toes." Palmon said.

"Gross!" Mimi said in disgust.

But Palmon didn't let that discourage her. And I understand where she's coming from. Palmon is a living plant, so it's only natural that she loves the feel of dirt under her feet.

"Now, Mimi, we are in the wilderness now. You need to learn that you are not going to have the comforts of home with you at all times. So please, at least TRY to tone down on the complaints." I instructed before adding "Besides, I find the feel of cool dirt under my feet to be therapeutic in times like these."

"Wow, never thought we'd hear that from you, Ice Queen." Yang quipped.

I just gave her one of my patented glares that promised her a slow and painful death if she kept that up. Where might I be able to hide a frozen body with multiple stab wounds?

"It appears as though we may be losing our light source." Izzy said.

"What a weird sunset." Sora added.

The child was right. The sky was now a brilliant mix of orange, yellow, and pink. With a little bit of red mixed in for a bit more of a fiery hue. And while it is beautiful, it really doesn't seem like a natural sunset.

"This whole island is weird! And who knows what will come out at night?" Izzy said, raising his voice slightly.

"Wait, I detect water!" Tentomon said. "Stay here, while I check it out."

The insectoid Digimon flew up above the canopy, and perched on a tree. He looked around a bit before reporting his findings.

"Yes, as usual, I'm right! It's a lake full of fresh, clean water and a variety of tasty fish! It's a perfect campsite." Tentomon reported.

Gabumon X scoffed at Tentomon, but I don't know what for. Maybe he just doesn't like when people act like a bunch of know-it-alls?

"Maybe I'll finally get a chance to soak my poor, achy feet." Mimi said.

"YAY, WE GET TO SWIM!" Gomamon cheered.

He tried to rush off towards the water source, but was stopped by Joe grabbing a hold of his tail.

"Gomamon, wait! You better make sure it's safe first!" Joe warned.

"That's why we need to stop all the complaining, and keep walking!" Matt instructed.

Ruby shot Mimi a knowing look while the young pink hat wearing girl just gave Ruby the stink eye.

"Everybody's hungry. We need to find some food." Tai said.

"That is a good plan. I like that plan a lot." Joe said in agreement.

We all kept walking, and very soon we arrived at the lake. Like Tentomon said, it was full of fresh, clean water that was no doubt teeming with aquatic life. Looks like we have food and water for the night.

"Alright! This looks like the perfect place to set up camp!" Ruby said.

"I'm with Ruby. It should be safe to camp here." Biyomon added.

"I love camping outside." Sora said.

And yet, once again, Mimi had to keep complaining.

"If I won't walk in dirt, what makes you think I'll sleep in it?" Mimi asked.

"Mimi, do you see a hotel around here?" Tai asked sarcastically.

I could sense that the girl was about to argue, but she gasped as she saw something on an island in the lake. The rest of us turned to see what it was, and those of us from Remnant were kind of confused about it. It was a metal vehicle that was meant for ground travel, but it seemed to have steel beams attached to the roof. The lights turned on, but I saw no one inside from here.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Looks like a trolley car." TK replied.

"The lights just came on!" Izzy said.

"Maybe there are some real people inside." Sora suggested.

"Let's check it out!" Tai said.

We all started running towards the island, intent on finding out if anyone was on board that thing. Luckily, there was a land bridge connecting the island to the mainland, so we were able to get across to it.

"Maybe they can take us back home! In air-conditioned comfort!" Mimi said.

"Mimi, hold up!" Tai instructed.

He and Agumon were the first to enter the car, but were sorely disappointed by what they saw.

"Bummer, it's empty!" Tai said.

"Totally empty!" Sora added.

"No trolley's this clean." Izzy said, inspecting the floor.

"Are you seriously going to complain about the cleanliness of a free shelter? Really?" Jaune asked.

"Oh goody, these cushions are comfy." Mimi said as she sat down.

"See? She's got the right idea." Jaune said to Izzy.

"I'm getting a bad feeling about this, guys and girls." I said. "Doesn't anyone remember those phone booths on that beach? Something equally dangerous could happen here!"

"Yeah, like this thing suddenly moving all on its own." Joe said in a joking manner.

"Possibly. But then again, maybe that's how we're going to get home." Tai theorized.

"So we have nothing to lose by staying here." Sora said.

"Oh, can we eat now?" Salamon X asked.

We looked to see a few of our Digimon holding their bellies from hunger pangs. And I'm really not that far behind. I get a lot crabbier than usual if I don't get my three square meals a day.

"That's right, I forgot." Tai replied.

We all moved out to do a bit of hunting and foraging for dinner, eager to fill our empty bellies. I was actually hungry enough to eat a Boarbatusk at this point, even though I know that Grimm aren't really edible. That's when I heard Izzy have an outburst.

"GOMAMON, STOP PLAYING IN THE WATER! I can't catch any fish if you keep warning them all away!"

"Yum, yum! You can't get too many berries down the hatch!" Tentomon said as he munched on the fruit.

While perched on Agumon's head, Patamon was bloating as he powered up a Boom Bubble. He fired the attack, and knocked a banana shaped fruit out of a tree. Unfortunately, the fruit got stuck on Gabumon's head and gave him a major headache.

 _"He's gonna feel that in the morning."_ I thought to myself as I collected firewood with Tai and Sora.

Biyomon laughed a bit at her fellow Digimon's misfortune.

"You should watch that killer breath of yours, Patamon." She said.

She flew up to a tree branch, and began to try and pull a fruit free free from it's stem. With little success, I might add. Meanwhile, Palmon had just stopped Mimi from picking some mushrooms.

"Those are bad mushrooms, you shouldn't pick them! They'll make you sick!" Palmon warned.

Thankfully, Mimi was smart enough to heed Palmon's warning.

"I'd be a big mess without you, Palmon. You're the best!" Mimi said.

"Aw, stop." Palmon replied, eating up the praise.

Back at the campsite, we'd just finished building a nice fire pit for our cooking fire.

"We're all set to cook dinner. Now all we need is the grub." Matt said.

"Yeah, but how will we light the fire?" Sora asked.

"Like this." Agumon said as he and Agumon X ran up.

They both shot a small Pepper Breath at the sticks in the fire pit, and made us a nice, warm campfire.

"Wow, Agumon, you're the man!" Tai praised.

"Great job, Agumon X!" Jaune added.

Agumon just laughed lightly at the praise, while Agumon X soaked it up like a sponge. Of course, he was a little bit prideful, but I suppose it's merely a personality quirk of his. That, or he's just got confidence in spades.

"Hey, lookit!" said TK.

"We caught a bunch of fish!" Izzy added as they ran up to us.

"Awesome, Izzy, let's eat 'em!" Tai said.

"Thanks, squirt." Matt said as he thanked his brother.

I too began to prepare the fish for cooking by using a sharpened rock to scale and gut the fish. But when I looked to the fire, I saw Tai doing something really, really stupid. He was holding a fish over the fire with his hand as he tried to cook it.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"What's it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to cook a fish." Tai replied.

"It looks to me like you're trying to burn your fingers off!" I scolded in return.

"Weiss is right, you gotta put it on a stick!" Matt added.

I was certainly glad that Matt had some common sense when it comes to cooking. But Tai still didn't seem to understand.

"And how did you come up with that?" Tai asked.

"Because I'm the man!" Matt replied.

That's one way of putting it, I suppose.

* * *

 _ **Regular POV.**_

* * *

As night fell over the campsite of our twelve heroes and their Digimon partners, everyone had settled down and was now enjoying the dinner that they'd prepared.

"This is even better than I thought it'd be!" Tentomon said through a mouthful of fruit.

"Delicious! Izzy said as he ate a fish.

But like at most dinners like this, there's always at least one or two people who complain about the accommodations. But in this case, it's mostly just a simple conflict of parental guidance in a survival situation.

"Matt, mom only lets me eat fish sticks." TK said.

"I won't tell." Matt assured.

"And never eat with my fingers." TK added.

"TK, it's alright!" Matt said, getting a bit fed up with his brother.

"Yeah, you're hanging with the big boys now." Tai said.

TK seemed a bit unsure, still, but soon started eating as hunger won over reason. The boy dug into his own fish with much gusto, not surprising anybody due to how hungry everyone was at that time.

Yang walked over to where Sora was gathering water, thinking about things. She subconsciously rubbed her hands together. She just felt naked without Ember Celica on her hands.

"Have you noticed the way Matt acts around TK?" Yang asked. "He treats him more like a pest than a brother."

"Matt's still learning to be a big brother." Sora said, defending her friend's actions.

"Maybe." Yang said in agreement.

After all, when Summer died and her father withdrew into himself, Yang pretty much had to become both a mother and a big sister to Ruby. It took her awhile to settle into both roles, but she took to it like a fish to water. That's when Joe walked up, looking at the sky.

"Hey Joe, watcha lookin' at?" Sora asked.

"I'm trying to figure out which direction we've been going, but the stars seem to be all mixed up." Joe answered. "I haven't been able to find the North Star anywhere."

"I know." Sora replied. "I don't recognize any of these constellations."

"You're forgetting your astronomy." Yang said. "If you can't see the North Star, then it must be on the other side of the world."

"Do you think we could be in the southern hemisphere?" Sora asked.

"Yes, I guess it's possible." Joe answered. "That is if we're still on earth."

"Or back on Remnant." Yang added.

Joe nodded as he seemed to understand. After all, Yang and her friends are from an entirely different universe. It's possible that space travel hasn't been attempted yet, so they haven't seen all that there is to see yet. They were broken from their talk when Patamon let out a big yawn.

"Look, Patamon's tired." TK said.

Patamon curled up next to the boy, and we all soon heard a faint snoring coming from some of the other Digimon. The camera pans over to reveal that Gomamon, Salamon X and Palmon had fallen asleep as well. Tai stretched as he too let out a big yawn.

"I'm getting pretty tired myself." Tai said with a yawn.

"Hold up, I think we should take turns standing guard." Izzy suggested.

"That's a good idea. So, who wants to go first?" Joe asked.

"How about if eight of us stands guard for about an hour?" Tai suggested.

"Not TK." Matt denied.

"Aw, come on, Matt! Me too!" TK whined.

"No! You're too young, and you need your rest!" Matt denied further.

Yang walked over, and put a hand on TK's shoulder as she knelt down to look him in the eye.

"It's okay, little one. I can handle the night shift." Yang assured.

"I'm getting cold. I need a warm blanket to help me sleep." Mimi complained.

Yang smirked at the girl as her eyes turned from lilac to red and she activated the heat portion of her Semblance, causing her hair to glow.

"Not a problem, Mimi! I'll be everyone's heater tonight." Yang said.

With that problem solved, there was the unfortunate event of Tai deciding to be a troublemaker as he started taunting Gabumon and Gabumon X.

"Hey, Gabumon and Gabumon X, you'd better watch out because Mimi might try to steal your fur while you're sleeping! So if you feel a tug on your fur, it might be her about to cut your tails off!"

Tai laughed as Gabumon ran away while Gabumon X scowled at the boy.

"Stop it, Tai! That's not funny!" Gabumon demanded.

"Yeah! Stop being so immature!" Gabumon X added.

"QUIT IT!" Matt shouted, shoving Tai.

That got everyone's attention right away, and awoke the sleeping Digimon. Jaune looked like he knew that things were about to get ugly, but also looked like he had honestly hoped that a fight wouldn't break out.

"WHAT'RE YOU BUGGIN" ABOUT?" Tai asked in irritation.

"GABUMON AND GABUMON X TOLD YOU TO STOP, SO KNOCK IT OFF!" Matt shouted back, answering Tai.

"HEY, YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Tai rebuked.

Before the two boys could fight, they were both grabbed by the scruff of their shirts as Yang lifted them to look her in her now not so gentle red eyes.

"But we can, so both of you cut it out **before I decide to PUNCH YOUR LIGHTS OUT!"** Yang growled as she dropped the boys unceremoniously on their butts.

While Tai and Matt were absolutely frightened by Yang when she got angry, the two just turned away from each other and stood up. Not wanting anyone to get hurt, Joe decided to play the peacekeeper.

"You'd both make great guards, so who's first?" Joe asked.

"I am!" Tai volunteered.

"I'll go next!" Matt followed up.

"I'd better stay up with them, just to make sure they don't try to kill each other. After all, six eyes are better than four." Jaune said.

"Well then, make it eight eyes, because I'm here to back you up!" Agumon X declared.

TK sighed in relief, and Patamon yawned as he was about to fall asleep again.

"How about if Izzy goes next, then Blake takes another shift and I finish up the night? I propose the rest of us trek back to the bus, and try to get some shut eye." Joe suggested.

Everyone followed Joe's plan, and trekked back to the bus. It wasn't exactly the best sleeping accommodations, but it was definitely better than being exposed to the elements. The Digimon had made up a little bed of leaves to sleep in on the floor of the trolley.

"I can't sleep with all of you here!" Mimi whined.

And yet, once again, Mimi finds some reason to complain.

"Quit complaining! So it's not perfect, just be glad we have a place to sleep!" Sora said.

"That's right, Mimi!" Izzy said in agreement.

"Alright, can we please just go to sleep now? I've had enough of listening to any arguments for one day!" Blake pleaded, her cat ears twitching in annoyance.

"Good night." Joe said in an attempt to stop any more arguing.

"Don't let the Monochromon bite." TK added before nodding off.

 _"Thanks for reminding me, TK."_ Sora thought sarcastically as she too fell asleep.

 _"My feet still hurt."_ Mimi mentally whined as she drifted off.

Yup! Even in her sleep, Mimi's a whiner.

 _"Why is there a trolley here? Maybe it's the aliens. Maybe they knew we needed it."_ Izzy theorized in his sleep.

 _"I hope I don't get any monster cooties."_ Joe thought as he removed his glasses and fell asleep.

" _How am I going to prove to them that I'm the real victim?"_ Yang mentally asked herself as she too fell asleep.

" _I hope father doesn't find out about Digi-World. If he did, I don't want to think about what he'd do to it and its inhabitants!"_ Weiss thought to herself.

" _Zzz… milk… zzz… fish… balls of yarn… zzz…"_

And it looks like Blake is already in dream land.

The other Digimon weren't far behind their partners as they too fell into dream land. But one member of this little group and his Digimon friend were far from sleeping. In fact, they were both just resting their eyes at the moment. At least until Matt spoke up.

"Gabumon?" Matt asked.

"Yeah?" Gabumon asked back.

"Go over and lay down with my brother." Matt ordered.

"Why, Matt?" Gabumon asked.

"Because your fur's making me sweat. Now go!" Matt replied.

"Because you want me to keep TK warm." Gabumon said in realization.

"Hey, I didn't say that!" Matt denied.

"You just don't want to admit it." Gabumon said, getting up from his chair.

"Whatever." Matt muttered.

Gabumon went and laid down next to the younger child, using his fur to keep him warm. TK woke up a bit from the change in temperature, and looked to see Gabumon sleeping next to him. He immediately knew who's doing this was.

"Thanks, Matt." TK said tiredly.

Matt just sputtered a bit, and turned away with a small bit of pink coloring his face. It wasn't long after that little interaction that the lights to the Trolley turned off on their own. The only available light source being the fire that they lit earlier.

Tai yawned as he grew more and more tired by the minute. He wasn't used to staying up this late, and really wanted to sleep. But Jaune, Agumon X and Agumon seemed to be holding up okay.

"Tai, you don't wanna fall asleep on your first night watch!" Agumon said.

"My eyes won't stay open. I'm gonna go to the lake and splash some water on my face." Tai replied.

As Tai walked over to the lake, he failed to notice that he had walked over something that was a bright red color. Something that started to move on its own. And in the lake, bubbles began to agitate the water's surface before everything went calm again.

After Tai splashed a bit of cold water on his face, he woke up more, but not from the water. It was from a noise he heard behind him.

"Who's there?" Tai asked, ready to fight.

But he dropped his guard when he saw that it was only Matt.

"Oh, it's you. What's the matter? You think I can't do this on my own?" Tai asked sarcastically.

"I couldn't sleep." Matt said.

"Oh? And why not?" Tai asked.

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to get so mad, it's just being here, and having to watch TK," Matt explained.

"Do you guys even live in the same house?" Tai asked curiously.

"Not anymore." Matt answered. "We're half-brothers and we don't get to see each other much."

"Well that explains a lot." Tai said.

Matt then took off running, and Tai just walked back to the fire.

"Matt's a little strange." Tai said.

The two humans and their Digimon were startled when they heard a harmonica and an ocarina. They both turned around to see Matt playing a harmonica, and Ruby playing an ocarina.

* * *

 _ ***Earlier that same Night…***_

* * *

Ruby was trying and failing to get some sleep as her mind just wouldn't rest. She got up from her seat and looked down to the floor and saw that her sister had deactivated her Semblance to let the Trolley car cool down a little. But she also noticed that Yang was shivering. Her choice of outfit wasn't exactly the warmest around, so there's that.

Knowing what to do, Ruby unpinned her cloak from her shirt and carefully draped it over Yang to act as a makeshift blanket.

" _You've always taken care of me, Yang. Ever since mom passed on when we were little. Now, let me be the one to look after you, for once."_

Ruby got up and took something out of her combat skirt's secret pocket. It was an ocarina that was painted black with red rose petals. Ruby looked at the back of the instrument and saw the words that her mother had carved into it.

"Always play from the heart."

She carefully walked out of the trolley and made her way to a tree where Matt was sitting. She took a breath and began to play Red Like Roses on her Ocarina while Matt backed her up on his harmonica. The two just played their little duet as they let themselves get lost in their musical performance.

"What a wonderful sound!" Gabumon said as he walked up to Matt and Ruby with Salamon X in tow.

"Yeah! It's so beautiful!" Salamon X added.

Matt and Ruby didn't pay them any attention as they continued to play their harmonica and ocarina. The sound seemed to calm the local wildlife. But Tai wasn't so amused by the sound.

"To a saint Bernard with a horn on his forehead and a puppy dog with an oversized collar." Tai muttered.

* * *

 _ **Jaune's POV.**_

As we continued to keep watch, I closed my eyes and tried to enjoy the music. But it seemed harder to do this than it should have been. I just couldn't seem to quell the anxiety that was building up in me.

And as the clouds cleared from the sky, I got a very ominous feeling again. Just like those times with Kuwagamon and Shellmon. Only for some reason, it felt like there was nothing I could do this time.

Tai started moving the sticks in the fire around to keep them burning, but he yelped and moved back in surprise as a burning stick flew out of the fire pit.

"Watch out for the fire sparks!" Tai warned.

As the stick landed on that red thing in the ground, I could swear that I heard sizzling. Suddenly, that big, red thing began to move and the tremors put out our fire. Agumon X and I got ready for a fight as the waters began to turn more and more violent.

The tremors could even be felt from the shore as Matt and Gabumon grew worried. Even Ruby and Salamon X were scared for everyone!

"OH NO!" I heard Matt cry out.

"NOT AGAIN!" Ruby cried after him.

Suddenly, a huge pillar of twisting water began to rise up from the lake!

It has a long, serpentine body, a gold colored, bony helmet on its head, small flippers on its sides that might've been pectoral fins, and a mouth full of needle sharp teeth.

"What's that horrible sound?" Sora asked in a panicky tone.

"IT'S AN EARTHQUAKE!" Mimi shouted.

"The Trolley's starting to move, a-a-and I don't think it's taking us home!" Joe said.

"It's taking us toward that sea dragon!" Izzy panicked.

"OH NO, SEADRAMON!" Tentomon wailed.

Seadramon moved away from us, and began dragging the island along with him. It ended up breaking the land bridge in the process.

"WE'RE GONNA GET EATEN FOR SURE!" Mimi panicked.

"Stay calm, Mimi. We're going to be okay!" Blake said, trying to calm the kids down.

But Seadramon didn't seem to be paying attention to us. He just kept swimming and started pulling us by his tail.

"The land's moving!" I heard Matt say in shock.

"And they're sailing off without us!" Ruby added.

"Hang on, we're going for a ride!" Agumon said.

"It's like we're riding a monster longboard!" Tai added.

"He's pulling us along by his tail. I don't even think he knows we're here." Izzy said.

"Perhaps not. He's a bit dense. As long as he doesn't see us, we should be safe." Tentomon explained.

"Don't be too sure." Agumon said as the island stopped.

"Yeah, nothing is ever certain." Agumon X added.

"You guys jinxed us! Now he knows we're here!" Tentomon scolded.

Me and Agumon X along with Weiss and Gabumon X looked at Tentomon like he had lost his marbles, while Tai and Agumon said in unison "What? I didn't do anything!"

We all screamed as Seadramon began to pull his tailfin out of its stony prison.

"I guess he DOES know we're here!" I yelped.

Seadramon pulled his tail under the water, causing steam to rise up from it. It must've been underneath our campfire, and got burned from when we were cooking.

"That big, red thing was his tail!" Tai said as he realized what happened.

Seadramon looked at us and and growled. Obviously, he was downright pissed off at us.

"It wasn't my fault!" Tentomon said.

In response to this, Seadramon slammed his tail into the island, causing us to fall flat on our backs. He sank back into the water, and geared up for another attack.

"He's coming back, and he's not happy!" Tai warned.

All we could see was the shadow of the mighty sea dragon as he attacked again. I could feel the strength behind his attack as he rammed the bottom of the island, and the force of the blow sent the island rushing forward again.

"WE'RE GONNA CRASH INTO THE SHORE!" Joe shouted.

"THIS IS REALLY GONNA MESS UP MY HAIR!" Mimi panicked.

 **"MIMI, WE'RE ABOUT TO BECOME FISH FOOD, AND YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT THAT?!"** Weiss snapped.

* * *

 _ **Third Person POV.**_

"TK!" Matt cried as he dove into the water.

"I'M COMING, YANG!" cried Ruby as she followed.

"Matt, Ruby, I'm just letting you know that me and Salamon X's fur's gonna get wet, and we're gonna stink." Gabumon said before he and Salamon X dove in after their partners.

Matt and Ruby began to swim as quickly as they could to try and protect their siblings. The kids were a bit relieved that the island stopped, but there was just one TINY problem on their hands. Other than Seadramon, I mean.

"Great, he's left us in the middle of the lake!" Tai said.

"I don't suppose we could trick him into taking us back?" Izzy suggested.

"Judging from how mad Seadramon is, I'd say that your idea is not optimal." Weiss replied.

Just then, Seadramon surfaced and roared at our heroes and heroines. He looked just as hungry as he is angry.

"Look out, he's attacking!" Tai yelped.

"Come on, you guys! Let's send him back to the fish heap!" Agumon said.

"No problem!" Monodramon said in agreement.

 **"Spiral Twister!"** Biyomon intoned, shooting her green flames.

 **"Boom Bubble!"** Patamon intoned, releasing a concussive bubble.

Both attacks hit Seadramon right in the face, making him grimace from the small amount of damage he took.

 **"Poison Ivy!"** Palmon intoned.

She attempted to use her vine-like fingers to snare Seadramon, but her reach wasn't great enough. Tentomon flew up to Seadramon, and tried to attack as well.

 **"Super Shocker!"** Tentomon intoned.

But just like all of the other attacks, the electricity just bounced off of the sea dragon's armored hide. Now it was Agumon and Agumon X's turn.

 **"Pepper Breath!"** Agumon and Agumon X intoned.

He shot a fireball at Seadramon, and hit him in the face, but it did no damage. Even the other X-Antibody Digimon tried to fight Seadramon.

" **Blue Blaster!"** Gabumon X intoned.

" **Air Blast!"** Monodramon intoned.

Both attacks hit home against Seadramon, but like all of the other attacks, they did no damage to the Champion level Digimon. Ryudamon tried ramming into Seadramon like a battering ram, but even his armored hide was no match against Seadramon's thick scales.

"Oy, that's one tough lizard!" Ryudamon said.

"Agumon, Digivolve!" Tai urged.

"I've been trying, but I can't seem to do it this time." Agumon said.

"What about you, Agumon X? Can you Digivolve?" Jaune asked.

"Sorry Jaune, but my Digivolution is a no go." he replied.

"But you have to!" Tai urged further.

"Maybe our bodies haven't fully recovered from the last fight." Agumon hypothesized.

"But if you guys can't help us, how are we gonna stop Seadramon?" Tai asked.

"TK, OVER HERE!" Matt called.

"MATT! RUBY!" TK called back as he and Gomamon ran to the edge.

Matt and Ruby were still swimming as fast as they could, with far more determination than most full fledged huntsmen would have.

 **"MATT, RUBY, BE CAREFUL OR THE MONSTER WILL GET YOU - AH!"** TK warned before he and Gomamon fell into the water due to another strike from Seadramon.

 **"TK!"** Matt yelled in worry.

After a few seconds, Gomamon surfaced with TK riding safely on his back. Blake released a breath she didn't know she was holding when this happened.

"Gomamon, go!" Joe cheered.

"Hurry up, Matt!" Tai urged.

"Ruby, don't be a hero!" Yang begged.

"Get out, fast! It's Seadramon! He's back!" Tentomon warned.

And he's right. Seadramon just came back, and was ready to keep fighting. But Matt and Ruby seemed to be a lot calmer than anyone thought they would be.

"Gomamon, you can do it." Matt assured.

"Right." Gomamon said as he swam to shore.

"Hey, over here, you overgrown water lizard!" Matt taunted as he swam away from the island with Gabumon close behind.

"Yeah, come and get us, eel for brains!" Ruby added, blowing a raspberry at Seadramon.

Seadramon hissed as he looked intently at the swimming children. Jaune, Weiss, Yang and Blake knew that look anywhere. They'd seen it on a Grimm's face many times in the past. It's the look a predator gets when they zero in on their prey.

 **"Blue Blaster!"** Gabumon intoned, shooting his icy blue fire at Seadramon.

" **Puppy Howl!"** Salamon X intoned as he howled and shot a blast of golden light at Seadramon.

This time he took more damage as opposed to what he received from the other Digimon. And the others could tell he was not amused! Using the end of his tail, he swatted Gabumon and Salamon X clear out of the water.

 **"I HATE THIS!"** Gabumon and Salamon X hollered as they flew through the air and onto the island.

Matt and Ruby yelped as the two of them were pulled under by Seadramon. Jaune and Blake went to make sure that Gabumon was okay, while at the same time trying to think of a way to save everyone. But Yang was too worried about Ruby to do anything.

"It's all my fault! Matt and Ruby were only trying to save me, I'll never forgive myself!" TK said.

"Oh no!" Tai yelped.

Everyone looked to see Matt and Ruby with the end of Seadramon's tail coiled around them from the neck down, attempting to squeeze the life out of them. The boy and girl screamed in pain as they felt their bones straining under the pressure.

"This is not good! Seadramon may be a bubble brain, but once he finds his prey, he won't let go!" Tentomon said.

"Matt, hang on!" TK called with tears in his eyes.

Matt was in too much pain to respond. Anyone with eyes could tell that he was struggling just to breath from the powerful tail that was crushing him in a vice-like grip. And Ruby was only doing a little better in her own coils because of her Aura.

"Is that… all… you got…?" Ruby challenged.

Seadramon narrowed his eyes and tightened the coils around Ruby, making some of her bones make popping sounds and further restricting her ability to breathe!

"AGH! REGRET! REGRET!" wheezed Ruby.

"Patamon, you've gotta help Matt and Ruby! Hit him with a bubble boom!" TK pleaded.

"Seadramon's way too big, I just don't have enough power now!" Patamon said before asking "Gabumon, Salamon X, you guys are stronger, how about you?"

"You're right. Matt is in trouble, and I must help." Gabumon replied.

 **"GABUMON!"** Matt yelled.

Everyone looked and saw that Matt and Ruby couldn't hold out much longer. Yang cursed her own powerlessness as she watched helplessly. Tears began to fall from her eyes as she thought she was about to lose her baby sister forever.

"Hang on, I'll find a way to save you, if it's the last thing I do!" TK declared.

"Don't you dare give up on me, Ruby! Don't let that overgrown mooray eel do you in!" Yang urged.

 **"MATT, HOLD ON!"** Gabumon called before adding "I don't understand any of this, but I have to help Matt! What's a little stinky fur compared to a friend like him?"

Salamon X's eyes narrowed dangerously and took on a dangerous red glow. He began to growl as he took on a far more feral appearance.

"Leave my friend… **ALONE!"** barked Salamon X.

Just then, Jaune noticed a strong glow coming from Ruby and Matt's Digivices. He knew one thing for certain - Gabumon and Salamon X are Digivolving! And just in the nick of time, too. I don't know if Matt and Ruby can hold out much longer.

 **"MATT!"** Gabumon yelled.

" **RUBY!"** cried Salamon X.

 **"GABUMON!"** Matt called back.

" **SALAMON X!"** yelled Ruby.

Everyone backed up a bit in astonishment as Gabumon and Salamon X's bodies were enveloped in a golden yellow light. Just like what happened to Agumon and Agumon X in the fight against Shellmon.

 **"GABUMON DIGIVOLVE TO… GARURUMON!"**

Garurumon is a large Digimon that resembles a wolf covered in blue, white, and silver-colored fur. He had three, blade-like spikes coming out of each shoulder, dagger-like teeth, and pink claws.

" **SALAMON X DIGIVOLVE TO… DOBERMON X!"**

Unlike Garurumon, Dobermon X is a quadrupedal dog Digimon who resembles the Doberman Pinscher. It has piercing red eyes and a metal collar with long spikes around his neck. His main coat is black, but the fur around his muzzle, paws, and inner body is dark brown. He has three toes on each paw with a claw on each toe, and from the back of each foot juts a curved blade. He also has a wicked sharp curved blade jutting out of each shoulder. He has gear-like protrusions on his spine and knees, and in each thigh is a red gem.

The two Digimon started running across the land, and pounced at Seadramon, howling as they did. First Garurumon struck the sea dragon's tail, causing him to drop Matt and Ruby back into the water. Thinking fast, the others pulled Matt and Ruby out of the water and brought them back to dry land. But they also saw Seadramon thrashing about in pain while Garurumon held onto his neck with his conical teeth.

Dobermon X, however, was chomping down on Seadramon's ear as hard as he could. And he doesn't seem to be letting go anytime soon. He even thrashed his head from side to side in order to inflict more damage!

Eventually, the aquatic Digimon shook off the wolf Digimon and his domesticated partner, and slammed them both under the water

"Are you okay, Matt?" TK asked.

"Speak to me, Ruby!" Yang begged.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but where's Gabumon?" Matt asked after catching his breath.

"Salamon X! What happened to him?!" Ruby demanded.

No sooner than when he asked that did Garurumon and Dobermon X breach the surface of the water. While Garurumon hit Seadramon in the eye with his tail, Dobermon X swam around and slashed the sea dragon with one of his blades. The giant sea dragon screeched in pain and tried to hit Garurumon with his tail, but the Strike did no damage. And Dobermon X was too fast to hit.

"Garurumon's fur is legendary. It's strong as steel. He's like a growling torpedo!" Tentomon commented. "And Dobermon X is a legend himself! He patrols the gates of the underworld and can slice through some of the toughest metal with his twin scythes!"

"That's astonishing! So they must be invincible!" Izzy said.

"Well, that's what I've heard, anyway. We'll soon find out." Tentomon replied.

"I hope you're not exaggerating, Tentomon, with another one of your wild fish tales again." Tai quipped.

"He could be." Agumon admitted.

"But I heard about it!" Tentomon said indignantly.

Finally, it seemed like Seadramon had enough of being a pair of land Digimon's punching bag. He opened his mouth, and exhaled a freezing cold gust of wind that started to encase Garurumon and Dobermon X in a thick layer of ice, along with the water around them.

"Oh no, Seadramon's using his Lethal Ice Blast!" Tentomon said in horror.

At first, everyone was worried that Garurumon and Dobermon X were finished. But the two hounds proved them wrong when they broke out of the ice and fought back. It was yet another moment that was definitely going in Weiss's diary as a full pager.

 **"Howling Blaster!"** Garurumon intoned, shooting blue fire from his muzzle.

" **Hellhound Fire!"** Dobermon X intoned.

He too shot flames from his muzzle, but the flames from his attack were more of a blood red. And they were no doubt twice as hot as Garurumon's flames.

The two attacks broke through the icy wind and hit Seadramon right in the face, and went down his throat in the process. Seadramon stopped his attack, and roared in agony as he toppled over into the water. As the children cheered at their victory, Seadramon rose above the water and roared one last time before sinking back into the depths of the lake.

With the threat of Seadramon dealt with, Garurumon turned back into Gabumon while Dobermon X stayed the same, for some reason. The sun rose up over the horizon as Gabumon and Dobermon X walked back onto the island.

"Gabumon!" Matt cried.

"Flying's sure a good way to keep my fur dry." Gabumon said.

"You guys Digivolved into Garurumon and Dobermon X just in time!" Matt praised.

Using her speed Semblance, Ruby rushed over to her own Digimon and wrapped her arms around him in a great big hug.

"DOBERMON X! I WAS SO SCARED YOU WEREN'T GONNA MAKE IT BACK!" wailed Ruby.

"YOU were scared for ME?! You almost got your lungs flattened!" Dobermon X countered.

Ruby just smiled and started to scratch Dobermon X behind his ear, making him close his eyes and start panting like the dog he is. But while this was going on, TK ran over and hugged Gabumon.

"Aw, Gabumon, thanks for saving my brother." TK thanked.

"Anytime, little friend." Gabumon replied.

"Matt, you were so awesome against that monster!" TK said, praising his brother.

"You think so?" Matt asked.

"You know, you were the man!" Gabumon said.

"And you're the wolf-man!" Matt joked.

All of the kids cracked up laughing at that pun. But now, it was Joe's turn to break up the merriment. Thankfully, with something that wasn't a complaint.

"Okay, okay, very funny. But how are we supposed to get back?" Joe asked.

"Just watch." Gomamon replied as he dove into the water. **"Fish Power!"**

Once again, several brightly colored fish schooled together and started pushing our little patch of land back to shore.

"What's this guy's deal with fish?" Agumon X asked.

"I wish I knew, my friend." Jaune replied.

It didn't take long for our group of chosen heroes to reach dry land, and they all disembarked. But they were all still very tired from lack of sleep. And that was starting to give Yang flashbacks of her encounter with Neo.

"Gabumon, Gabumon X, may I use one of you for a pillow?" Mimi asked politely. "I promise I won't take your fur."

"Actually there seems to be a pattern here." Izzy said. "This time only Gabumon and Salamon X could digivolve."

"Yeah, Izzy's right." Sora said. "Agumon and Agumon X were the only ones who could do it before."

Tai looked back to the day before when he and Jaune were getting crushed by Shellmon. Agumon X and Agumon digivolved into Greymon X and Greymon to save them from certain death.

"You're right. It's all beginning to make sense. Agumon and Agumon X digivolved when Jaune and I were in danger." Tai said in realization.

"That has to be the answer." Izzy said in agreement. "Our digimon digivolve when we're in trouble."

"Whoa, that must be it." Sora said.

But this conversation was stopped when Mimi fell asleep on Sora's shoulder.

"Hey, watch it." Sora said, pushing Mimi to the ground.

"Is it time to go to the mall?" Mimi asked tiredly.

"We've been here for only a day, and I think she's already put some muscle on." Weiss quipped.

"Yeah. Maybe if she puts in some effort, she'll become a hard bodied fighting machine like I am." Agumon said.

"I hope she grows pretty pink wings just like my wings." Biyomon said.

"You must be kidding." Mimi said in her sleep.

Soon, the rest of the gang fell asleep, except for Tai, Matt, and Ruby. Matt had gone over to a different spot not too far from the others, and Ruby jogged over, her Ocarina in her hand and Dobermon X trotting along beside her. The two then spent the rest of the morning making beautiful music together.

Tai snuck over, and ended up with a front row seat.

"Big bro, you're the best." TK said in his sleep.

Curled up in her sleep, Yang put an arm around her little sister. It's clear that she was worried sick for her during Seadramon's attack.

"I'll protect you Ruby, I promise." Yang said in her sleep.

Every living thing in the area heard the melodious tune of Ruby's Ocarina, and Matt's harmonica.

* * *

 _ ***To be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **If you guys would be so kind as to offer ideas for mega level forms for Agumon X and Gabumon X, and a Digivolution route for Ryudamon in the reviews, that would be appreciated. Enjoy the chapter!**_


	4. Rewrite Notice! Please Read!

_**REWRITE NOTICE! PLEASE READ!**_

* * *

 _ **I'M SORRY, EVERYONE. I KNOW THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS STORY IN A VERY LONG TIME, BUT I DECIDED TO REWRITE IT FOR A NUMBER OF REASONS. THE FIRST BEING THE LACK OF REVIEWS FOR THE STORY ITSELF. WHENEVER I UPLOADED A CHAPTER TO THE STORY, I GOT SO FEW REVIEWS FOR IT THAT IT MADE ME BELIEVE THAT NOBODY REALLY CARED FOR THE STORY.**_

 _ **LET ME JUST GET REAL FOR A SECOND. I LOVE READING REVIEWS FROM EVERYONE. THEY'RE THE LIFE-BLOOD OF ANY STORY WRITTEN ON THIS SITE, AND THEY HELP US AUTHORS WRITE DECENT CHAPTERS FOR EVERYONE. BUT WITH SO FEW REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY, LIKE ONE OR TWO, THREE REVIEWS MAXIMUM, IT JUST MADE ME THINK THAT MAYBE THE STORY IS JUST TOO BLAND FOR YOU GUYS. AND THAT LEADS ME TO REASON NUMBER TWO.**_

 _ **THE CONCEPT OF SOMEONE JOINING THE ORIGINAL DIGIDESTINED AND GOING ON ADVENTURES WITH THEM AND A DIGIMON PARTNER OF THEIR OWN SEEMS A LITTLE OVERUSED HERE. SO, I THOUGHT BACK TO SOME OF MY OTHER FAVORITE DIGIMON SERIES' AND THOUGHT ABOUT DIGIMON FRONTIER AND HOW THE CHARACTERS ACTUALLY TURNED INTO DIGIMON INSTEAD OF BEING PARTNERED WITH THEM. IT WAS A WELCOME CHANGE, AND THE TRANSFORMATIONS WERE RATHER WELCOME. SO, I FIGURED THAT HAVING JAUNE AND MY CHOSEN CHARACTERS OF THE RWBY UNIVERSE DOING SOMETHING LIKE THAT WOULD HAVE BEEN MOST WELCOME TO EVERYONE.**_

 _ **AND NOW, THE THIRD AND FINAL REASON FOR WHY I'M REWRITING THIS STORY. I'VE LOST MY DRIVE TO WRITE THIS PARTICULAR VERSION OF THE STORY. YOU'LL FIND THAT THIS PARTICULAR VERSION OF THE STORY WILL BE FAR MORE INTERESTING, BOTH FOR ME TO WRITE, AND FOR YOU GUYS TO READ. NOW, FOR THE MOST PART, IT WILL STILL FOLLOW THE PLOT OF THE DIGIMON ADVENTURE SERIES WITH THE ORIGINAL DIGIDESTINED. TAI AND THE OTHERS.**_

 _ **SO, ANYWAY, I HOPE YOU GUYS WILL ENJOY THE REWRITE OF THIS STORY AND LEAVE LOTS OF REVIEWS FOR THAT STORY. SO, AFTER ACCEPTING SOME VOTES ON A POLL I'VE POSTED FOR THE REWRITE, YOU'LL BE ABLE TO FIND THE REWRITTEN VERSION OF THIS STORY UNDER THE TITLE RWBY-MON FRONTIER.**_

 _ **THE POLL IS AS FOLLOWS…**_

* * *

 _ **In the rewrite I plan on doing for my RWBY/Digimon crossover, which of these Legendary Warrior Spirits should Yang be chosen by?**_

 _ **The Spirit/Beast Spirit of Water: Ranamon + Calmaramon**_

 _ **The Spirit/Beast Spirit of Darkness: Loweemon + JagerLoweemon**_

* * *

 _ **DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE PLENTY OF VOTES FOR THIS POLL, AND I HOPE TO SEE YOU ALL IN THE REWRITE WHEN I POST IT. AND IF ANYONE WANTS TO VOLUNTEER TO BE MY BETA READER AND HELP ME WITH ANY GRAMMATICAL FLAWS I MIGHT MISS, YOU'RE WELCOME TO IT. SEE YOU GUYS IN THE REWRITE.**_


End file.
